Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête
by Estelle498
Summary: [abandonnée] Et si Harry se réveillait de sa vie à Hogwarts, et se retrouvait de nouveau avec sa famille de moldu. Mais rien n'est comme avant. Personne ne le reconnait, et il semble être seul dans son monde. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre une jeune fille qui ressemble à Hermione Granger.
1. Prologue

Le pire cauchemar des PotterHead

C'est l'idée que j'avais au début. Et si Harry avait rêvé toute sa vie à Hogwarts ? Et si, rien ne s'était passé. Au début, j'étais partis sur un O.S., mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, les personnages de J.K. Rowling se sont invité à la fête, et je n'ai pas pus résisté à l'appel.

Ainsi, voilà qu'un début d'histoire s'est créer dans mes documents. Selon les retours et l'inspiration (j'en ai, pour une fois), j'écrirais une suite... Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si ça durera, et comment l'histoire évoluera (je compte sur vous, mes amis).

Bien évidemment, il est inutile de préciser que l'histoire d'origine est de J.K. Rowling et que les personnages lui appartient. Cependant, l'idée de mon histoire vient des idées des fans, et que cette histoire sera sûrement sous influence des multitudes de fictions que j'ai lu...

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

Harry Potter, un garçon frêle au cheveux noir, papillonnait de ses yeux verts. Sa vision flou n'empêcha pas de voir une vive lumière au dessus de lui. Il chercha à bous de doigts ses lunettes, et rencontra une main qui lui donna.

« Bienvenu M. Potter, dans le monde des conscients » fit une voix radieuse. « Ne vous redressez pas tout de suite, nous devons évaluer vos capacités » continua-t-elle.

Harry se concentra alors sur ce qu'il se passait autours de lui. Il voyait clairement la femme blonde devant lui, qui regardait quelques feuilles et le moniteur à sa gauche. Après avoir regardé la dizaine de feuilles, elle se tourna vers Harry et commença à l'examiner de la tête au pied.

« Avez-vous mal quelque part M. Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non » répondit Harry, plus par réflexe que par réflexion. Il entendit sa voix croasser, casser, comme si elle n'avait pas été utilisée pendant des années.

« Ah, il ne faut pas forcé sur votre voix M. Potter ! Depuis le temps que vous ne l'avez pas utilisée, il ne faudrait pas l'abîmer ! » Rit-elle doucement. Elle se redressa « Je vais aller chercher vos proches. » Puis elle sorti.

Harry senti son cœur faire un bon. Ses proches. Hermione et Ron allaient arrivés. Ils allaient pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici. Ou alors Mme Weasley. Oui, il était pressé que l'infirmière (parce que manifestement c'était une infirmière) revienne pour qu'il puisse voir ses amis.

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur l'infirmière, ce ne fut pas ses deux meilleurs amis qui rentrèrent à la suite, mais son oncle, sa tête et son cousin. Sa tante Pétunia se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Oh Harry ! » Gémit-elle « Harry, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Je suis tellement désolée ! » Pleurait-elle en le berçant.

Harry la regardait avec les yeux grands ouvert. Jamais Tante Pétunia ne l'avait pris dans les bras. Que c'était-il passé? Il regardait son oncle et son cousin. Son oncle avait les yeux baisser vers le sol, et son cousin le regardait avec curiosité.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » croassa Harry, sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal qu'il se mit à tousser. Tante Pétunia lui fit boire un peu d'eau.

« Tu étais à l'école avec Dudley » commença Pétunia « Et... » elle regarda son fils.

« Et je t'ai poussé dans les escaliers » finit Dudley. « J'étais jaloux parce que tu réussissais tout et que je n'arrivais à rien » Continu-t-il, et finit par s'asseoir au bout du lit. « Je suis désolé cous'. Vraiment. »

« Tu es dans le coma depuis sept ans maintenant. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'espoir… Et la tu te réveilles ! Oh, c'est merveilleux ! » Pleura de nouveau Tante Pétunia en le reprenant dans ses bras. Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais ne fit rien pour la repousser.

Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia et Dudley restèrent une petite demi-heure avec Harry, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Il se réveillait de temps à autre, et chaque fois une nouvelle personne venait le voir. Soit Mme Figs, soit d'autre voisin, ou encore ses maîtresse d'école, ou sa famille. Mais jamais ses amis de Hogwarts ne rendirent visite à Harry.

Quand il pu rester éveillé plus de deux heures, il commença des section de rééducation avec les différents infirmiers de l'hôpital. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouver avec son corps si faible. Était-ce le fait qu'il est vaincu Voldemort ? Pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé après avoir reçu le _avada kedavra_. Il se souvient de sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Peut-être avait-il prit le mauvais train et avait rejoint le monde des morts. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Tante Pétunia le prenait dans ses bras, que Dudley était gentil et que Oncle Vernon ne disait rien.

De retour dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Harry regardait le plafond. Il aurait tout fait pour appeler Dobby, et savoir s'il n'avait pas rêvé ces sept dernières années. Mais Dobby était mort. Comme son parrain, son oncle par choix, son mentor. Il regrettait même Snape. Celui qui l'avait haït pendant des années et qui était mort pour le protégé, lui. Harry soupira. Oui. Tous étaient mort pour lui. Fred, Tonks, Moody Mad-Eye, Remus, Sirius… Tous. Et ceux qui étaient encore vivant ne le cherchait même pas. Que c'était-il passé après qu'il ait rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite ? Avaient-ils réussi à tuer le serpent ? A tuer Voldemort ?

Puis il se souvint. Kreature. Lui était toujours vivant ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis Grimmauld Place. Harry se redressa doucement dans son lit blanc, vérifia l'heure pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait dans la chambre. Il retira les couvertures et s'assit les pieds dans le vide.

« Kreature » appela-t-il doucement, comme un murmure. Mais rien ne se passa. Il recommença encore, plus fort cette fois-ci. Toujours rien. Et il recommença, encore et encore, toujours plus fort, et jamais Kreature ne se montra.

« KREATURE » Criait-il maintenant. Sa voix n'était pas brisé, mais son cœur oui. Il avait l'impression que les Détraqueurs étaient venu lui aspirer son âme. Il revoyait tout ces corps tomber. Hedwig tomber dans le vide. L'absence de Moody Mad-Eye au Terrier. Il revoyait le corps de Sirius passer à travers le voile. Mais aussi celui sans vie de Tonks et Remus, alors que leur fils venait de naître. Il était parrain de Teddy. Il devait sortir d'ici et aller à Londres. Là-bas il retrouverait le chemin de Traverse et il retrouverait tout ces amis, sa famille d'adoption.

Il devait sortir.

Mais l'infirmière, alerté par ses cris, rentra dans la chambre, suivit de deux autres infirmiers. Les deux hommes l'attrapèrent, pendant que la femme le piquait. Il devait résister au sédatif. Il savait résister à l'Imperio, alors un sédatif ce n'était rien. Mais il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Ses cris se transformèrent en gémissement, et doucement il se senti tomber dans l'inconscience. Ils avaient gagné.

Harry put sortir de l'hôpital un an et demi après s'être réveillé. Il était sous médicaments, suivait un traitement stricte pour ses crises. Il avait perdu tout espoir en ce qui concernait son monde. En retournant à Privet Drive, il retrouva son placard sous l'escalier, mais étant trop grand, Oncle Vernon le fit installé dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley. Il n'y retrouva rien à lui. Rien sur la latte en dessous du lit, rien qui aurait pu appartenir à son monde. Il n'y avait absolument rien.

Et voilà une bonne année qu'il était rentré à Privet Drive. Il n'avait plus aucune corvée, où alors ce qu'un adolescent normal faisait : s'occuper de sa chambre, aider dans les taches ménagères. Oncle Vernon l'emmenait souvent avec lui pour faire les magasins, pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Dudley l'aidait à rattraper son retards dans les cours. Bientôt il entra dans une université de renom, section littérature.

Il retourna à Londres, chercha le vieux bar sorcier, mais jamais ne le trouva. Il chercha tout ce qui pourrait avoir un rapport avec son monde, il aurait tout fait pour trouver Malfoy junior, mais rien. Il chercha sa baguette, essaya de faire de la magie sas baguette pour être convoqué. Mais il avait vingt et un an, le ministère ne le trouverait pas, il n'avait plus la Trace sur lui. Il essaya de transplaner, mais ne réussit pas.

Il était sur les bancs de l'amphithéâtre 10B, suivant le cours avec intérêt. Une jeune fille arriva en retard et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs, les yeux marrons. C'était Hermione. Il en était sûr. La jeune fille senti le regard de Harry sur elle et le regarda.

« Hermione ? » Chuchota Harry en regardant la jeune fille.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Hermione ! C'est moi ! Harry ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Heu… Non… Je ne me souviens pas de vous… » Répondit la jeune fille, puis elle se mit à suivre le cours.

Harry regarda encore quelques instant la jeune fille, avant de se concentrer sur son cours. A la fin de ce dernier, il sorti pour son cours suivant, et se rendit compte que Hermione était avec lui. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre se souriant. A la pause déjeuner ils mangèrent ensemble en comptant leur emploi du temps. Ils furent surpris de voir que la plupart des cours étaient commune l'un à l'autre. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir des matir êtes scientisme. Hermione avait toujours aimer l'Arithmancie. Ils décidèrent de se retrouver le soir même. Après les cours, mais Hermione ne resterait pas longtemps, son petit ami venait me chercher avec sa sœur.

Ils se séparent et allèrent en cours. Harry fut presser que la journée se termine, il pourrait voir Ron et Ginny (si c'étaient bien eux), et il pourrait rentrer à son studio. Après son dernier cours de ma journée, Harry se précipita vers la sorti. Il ne vit pas Hermione mais remarque Ron et Ginny, et cette dernière était avec une jeune fille blonde. Sûrement Luna. Harry alla vers eux.

"Salut" fit il en les regardant. Ces derniers le regardèrent bizarrement.

"Oh Harry" fit une voix derrière lui "comment tu savais que...?" Hermione se tut. Elle regarda Harry les sourcils haussés. "Laisse tomber" puis elle retourna vers Ron "Ron voici Harry. Harry voici Ron, Ginny et Luna..." Elle semblait désespère en voyant cette dernier. Harry, comme Ginny, pouffa. Luna se retourna vers Harry.

"Oh ! Salut Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! Je me suis demander ce qui t'étais arrivé après avoir battu Tu Sais Qui" dit Luna de sa voix claire.

"Ne fais pas attention a elle" enchaîne Ron "elle divague complètement. Mais Harry ne l'écoute pas vraiment. Il fit un immense sourit à Luna.

"Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. Et depuis, c'est le monde a l'envers" Raconta-t-il vaguement à Luna. Il vit Ron lever les yeux au ciel et Hermione soupirer. Ginny quand à elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

"Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Harry!" S'écria Hermione, et tout le monde se mit à rire. Il n'y avait pas a dire, ses amis l'avaient manqué.

Ils discutèrent tout en marchant vers la voiture de Ron, en voyant la Ford Angelina, Harry eu un pincement au cœur et il ne pu s'empêcher de demander comment allait George.

"Comment sais-tu qu'il ne va pas bien ? Et comment connais-tu son nom ?" S'étonna-t-il. Harry répondit par un sourire mystérieux et fit un clin d'œil à Luna. La seule qui se souvenait. "Il va bien... Enfin, mieux qu'il a quatre ans. C'est toujours difficile pour lui... Tu sais ce qu'il a ?" Demanda Ron suspicieux.

"Oui" répondit simplement Harry. Ron, par le biais du rétroviseur, l'invita du regard à continuer. "Fred est mort, son jumeau." Finit par dire Harry. "Et comment va Victoire ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais je sais que Bill et Fleur l'attendaient ! Je me souviens encore de leur martiale ! C'était magnifique!" Harry se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mec, pour savoir tout ça mais ça me fait flipper." Dit Ron. Harry ricana un peu.

"Et Charlie ?" Continua Harry en riant "il est retourner en Roumanie?"

"Mais comment tu sais tout ça toi ?" S'exclama Ron.

"Si tu savais" répondit Luna.

"Et Percy est toujours avec Pénélope?" Continua Harry, fier de lui.

"Oui..." Fit prudemment Ron.

"Bien, bien" sourit Harry. "Et pour vous deux ? C'est quand le mariage ?" Demanda Harry.

"Dans quelques instant tu vas nous sortir les prénoms de nos enfants" soupira Hermione.

"Hugo et Rose" firent Luna et Harry en même temps. Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble. Hermione et Ron les regardèrent surpris, puis soupirèrent de concert.

Harry se dit que c'était ça sa vie. Même s'il semblait que seule Luna se souvenait de lui et de leur monde, il aimait être avec les gens qu'ils aimaient


	2. Chapter 1 : Retrouver ses amis

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Romwling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fandom PotterHead. Cependant, le temps et les mots sont mieux.

**Je recherche un(e) bêta-correctrice/teur !**

Merci pour ces magnifiques message, et ce magnifique accueil que j'ai eu ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir de voir déjà quelques review, plus de followers, et je ne regarde même plus le nombre de personnes qui sont venu lire !

Merci à **Matsuyama**, **ClaP74**, **bevre** et **Eliie** **Evans** pour avoir posté(e)s les premières reviews !

Je prend en note les remarques dites (les fautes d'orthographes ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je fais tout mon possible pour les éviter !).

Je tiens à m'excuser du temps qui séparera sûrement les différents chapitres. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à « devoir » écrire une suite, et je n'ai rien en avance (sauf les idées qu'il faut trier.). Et à défaut de ne pas avoir de chapitre d'avance, je travaille énormément pour l'université, mais la fin de l'année (et les vacances pour ma zone) arrive bientôt, alors j'espère pouvoir vous fournir plus souvent des chapitres.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture:)

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : retrouver ses amis

Harry regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Une pointe d'excitation monta dans son organisme, et il sourit. Il entendit Luna glousser à ses côtés alors qu'il regardait Ron conduire. Il avait été surpris de voir conduire, mais il s'était surtout souvenu de leur arrivé en second année à Hogwarts. Il souriait encore, et gloussait doucement.

Ron et Hermione avaient finis par abandonner l'idée de comprendre de quoi Luna et Harry parlaient. Ils partageaient une même idée, et parfois le couple se sentait en trop. Ron regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit le sourire de son nouvel ami. Il se senti apaisé, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, et regarda devant lui de nouveau. Mais il ne vit rien. Seule une grande étendu de noir se dressait devant lui, seulement brisée par des araignées qui se mouvaient rapidement.

Il poussa un cri de surprise, et alors qu'il voulu évité les araignées, il se rendit compte qu'il était simplement sur l'autoroute.

« Que se passe-t-il Ron ? » demanda Hermione qui posa sa main sur le bras de son petit-ami.

« Des araignées… Il y avait une colonie d'araignées juste devant moi. » Raconta Ron, le cœur battant toujours à une vitesse folle.

« Mais il n'y a pas d'araignée ici, Ron, tu vois bien. » Calma Hermione en cherchant des petites bêtes.

« Elles étaient immenses ! Et elles me couraient après... » Se souvint Ron.

« Heureusement que la voiture nous a sauvé cette fois-ci » Fit Harry de la banquette arrière. « Je me souviens que tu étais tellement paniqué que tu ne savais même plus conduire. La voiture de ton père nous a bien aidé... » A la tirade de Harry, personne n'y répondit. Sûrement encore un des ses souvenirs que seul lui ou Luna se souvenait.

Cependant, Luna ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi parlait Harry. Alors ce dernier lui raconta la fois où les deux amis étaient partis dans la Forêt Interdite à la rencontre d'Aragog – Ami de Hagrid – pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Un héritier avait décidé de tuer toutes les personnes venant du monde des Muggles (Hermione et Ron avaient finit par comprendre que les Muggles étaient les gens sans pouvoir magique. Eux, en résumé). Mais Harry et Ron avaient trouvé la Chambre des Secrets et avaient réussit à tuer le monstre.

Ron mit son clignotant et se détacha de la route en béton pour arrivé dans une allée de terre battue. En face d'eux se trouvait une maison bancale qui ne tenait que grâce à la force de la nature. Harry sourit en voyant la maison où il s'était senti pour la première fois chez lui. Il aida les autres à sortir leur bagages et avança vers la maison.

Sur la palier de la porte ce tenait Mrs. Weasley, fidèle à elle-même, un tablier et une cuillère en bois dans les mains.

« Ron ! Hermione ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle en voyant son fils et sa belle-fille. « Bonjour Luna, comment vas-tu ? » Continua la mère de famille. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le dernier. « Bonjour jeune homme. Bienvenu au Terrier. Fais comme chez toi. » Sourit-elle en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

Harry rendit l'étreinte avec un plaisir certain, mais Ron regarda avec stupéfaction sa mère. Jamais, au grand jamais, depuis la mort de Fred elle avait pris quelqu'un dans ses bras de cette façon. Habituellement, sa mère les serrait au point qu'ils se sentaient étouffé, mais là, sa mère tenait Harry comme avant, comme l'un de ses fils qu'elle revoyait. Comme quand Bill ou Charlie revenaient de leur mission. Ron senti la jalousie monter en lui, mais le regard de sa petite amie l'empêcha de dire quoique se soit.

« Merci Mrs Weasley » Répondit Harry. « Je suis très heureux de vous revoir » Fit Harry.

« Revoir ? » S'étonna la matriarche. « Voyons ! C'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons ! » Rit la femme. Harry rit à son tour, et lança un regard à Luna. Elle aussi souriait.

« Oui, excusez-moi » fit Harry en se grattant la tête. Ron et Hermione sentirent qu'il ne l'était pas du tout, mais ils laissèrent ça pour plus tard.

Le soir arriva bien vite, et tous se retrouvèrent autours d'un bon repas dans le jardin. Harry dégusta avec plaisir les patates dorés au fours, les haricots verts juteux, avec la rôti de bœuf saignant. Harry parlait avec Mr. Weasley, qui n'avait rien perdu de sa curiosité. Il répondait aux questions le père de Ron posait, tout en écoutant les autres conversations.

Ainsi, Harry découvrit que Ginny était avec Dean Thomas. En entendant cela, Harry ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un « encore ? ». il s'attira les regards des autres, et le silence se fit autour de la table. Ginny lui lança un regard noir, alors que Luna pouffait derrière sa main, le sourire large.

« C'est toi qui lui a dit Luna ? » Demanda sèchement Ginny à sa meilleure amie.

« Pas du tout » Répondit simplement Luna, essayant de calmer son petit gloussement.

« Calme toi Ginny. Luna ne m'a absolument rien dit. » Calma Harry. « je suis juste étonné, car ce n'est pas la première que j'entends son prénom et nom. Je pensais qu'il t'avait blessé, et je suis étonnée de voir qui tu es retourné vers lui, c'est tout » Expliqua-t-il comme il put.

Ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge. Il se souvenait encore de sa sixième année, ou Dean, trop jaloux, avait posé un dilemme à Ginny. Cette dernière lui avait pratiquement hurler dessus. Harry avait été heureux de voir la séparation, se disant qu'il aurait peut-être une chance.

« Effectivement » Songea Ginny « Mais quand je sors avec lui, j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de ce qu'il me manque »

« Ce qu'il te manque ? » S'étonna Mrs Weasley.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps déjà, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Et je ne trouve jamais quoi, qui. Je me suis remise avec Dean, parce que je sens un manque moindre. C'est pour ça. Et puis ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! » S'emporta Ginny vers la fin.

Tout le monde se tut, et recommença à manger. Bientôt, Harry posa une question au père de la famille, et les conversations reprirent.

OoOoO

Harry se retournait encore et encore dans son lit. Il voyait Voldemort rire, assis du son trône d'os humain, ou animal, Harry ne savait pas. Il était seul dans ce qui semblait être une immense demeure. Il ne semblait pas seul, cependant. Nagini ondulait du le sol, attrapant les souris qui avaient le malheur de passer par là. Voldemort la regardait avec une certaine adoration, et semblait jubiler de cette puissance.

« Harry, Harry, Harry. » Disait la voix aiguë de Voldemort, parlant à lui même, tout en regardant Nagini. « Encore une fois tu as perdu » Le rire démentiel du démon résonnait dans l'esprit de Harry. « Tu es si naïf » riait l'homme-sepent.

S'assoyant sur son lit, Harry essayait la sueur qui coulaient devant ses yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal, et ce n'était pas normal. Après l'avoir tué, l'Horcruxe en lui aurait dû être détruit, alors pourquoi voyait-il encore Voldemort ?

Harry se leva et alla dans la petite salle d'eau, où il pu passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il se regardait dans le miroir. En quoi était-il naïf ? Qu'avait-il perdu ? Les autres n'avaient-ils pas tuer Voldemort et Nagini ?

Il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Luna. Voldemort était revenu avec son corps et ses Death Eaters, un dôme au-dessus d'eux s'était dressé, et plus rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il lancé un sortilège ? Harry soupira. Il en parlerait avec Luna, peut-être aurait-elle une idée sur ce rêve. Harry se recoucha doucement et sans bruit dans le lit de la chambre des jumeaux. A côté de lui, George gémissait doucement. Harry se releva et alla s'accroupir à côté du lit de George, il posa sa main sur le front moite. Il essaya d'apaiser le garçon, et il senti couler à travers ses doigts sa magie. Sans enlever sa main, Harry sourit doucement. George arrêta de gémir et se frotta contre la main de Harry, ce dernier rit doucement.

La seconde fois qu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait jour. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la vive lumière qu'il y avait dans la chambre, et regarda autours de lui. George dormait encore, alors Harry se dit qu'il pourrait le réveiller. Il descendit du lit, et se dirigea vers George. Il s'assit au niveau du bassin de l'autre garçon et sans plus de cérémonie enleva les couvertures qui couvraient le corps. George se réveilla en sursaut par la soudaine perte de chaleur, et croisa le regard hilare de Harry. Avec un sourire en coin, George se jeta sur Harry, qui rit à gorge déployée.

Son rêve était oublié.

OoOoO

Cela faisait du bien de retrouver ses amis, et passer les vacances avant les examens étaient encore mieux. Revoir tous ses gens, cette famille, avait fait du bien à Harry, et c'était avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il repartait pour Londres avec Ron, Hermione et Luna. Ginny, comme à l'aller revenait par les transports. Elle ne supportait pas la voiture.

Contrairement à l'aller, Harry était devant aux côtés de Ron. Hermione était avec Luna à l'arrière, et elles discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'endorment – du moins pour Hermione. Harry discutait activement avec Ron, celui-ci ne disait strictement rien au fait de parler, ça l'empêchait de s'endormir au volant. Il était le seul des quatre adultes a avoir son permis. Et alors qu'Harry parlait de l'un de ses énièmes souvenirs, Ron l'interrompu.

« C'est bizarre, mais plus le temps passe et moins je me rappelle de comment est mort Fred. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas un accident qui l'a tué... »

« Ah ? » Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il savait très bien comment était mort Fred. Par sa faute.

« Oui. C'est étrange » continua Ron. « Comment peut-il être mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait pas le permis ? Fred et George faisaient absolument tout. Ça m'étonnerais que Fred ait passé son permis sans George. »

« Et comment penses-tu qu'il soit mort ? » S'aventura Harry.

« Je ne sais pas… Avant je croyais bêtement mes souvenirs, mais depuis que tu es arrivé, et depuis que tu parles d'une vie soi-disant commune, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des flashs… Comme si par moment je voyais cette vie dont tu parles tout le temps. Mais quand j'essaye de me souvenir plus précisément, je ne vois et ne comprends rien... »

« Les araignées géantes n'étaient pas un rêve, Ron » Dit sincèrement Harry. « Tu avais treize ans, et j'en avais douze. Hagrid venait d'être envoyer à Azkaban, la prison sorcière, et il nous a dit de suivre les araignées. C'est la Ford Angelina trafiquée de ton père qui nous a sauvé la vie... »Raconta-t-il.

« Ca me semble fou et à la fois réaliste. » Soupira Ron. « Et si – je dis bien si – si c'était la vérité – tout ça – pourquoi serais-tu le seul avec Luna à t'en souvenir ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée » Soupira Harry à son tour. « Je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose avec Voldemort ! »

« Ne prononce pas ce nom ! » S'écria Ron, réveillant les deux filles derrières. Puis il regarda vivement Harry. « Désolé mec(1), je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, moi je sais pourquoi » Sourit doucement Harry.

OoOo

Ron laissa Harry devant son appartement, puis parti avec un geste du bras tout en lui criant « à lundi ! ». Harry regardait la voiture bleue s'éloigner doucement, puis prit ses clés et entra dans la bâtisse. Il posa son sac de voyage dans la salle d'eau et alla dans son petit salon pour regarder son ordinateur. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et vit qu'il avait un message.

_Cher Mr. Potter,_

_J'ai trouvé votre annonce sur Internet à propos d'une collocation d'appartement sur Londres._

_Je me trouve intéressé par l'offre et la localisation de votre appartement. _

_Quand pourrions-nous nous rencontrer ?_

_Je vous laisse mon numéro de téléphone : 2537850717_(2)

_Au plaisir de recevoir une réponse rapide,_

_Cordialement, _

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

(1) dans la version original, Ron utilise le terme « Mate » en parlant à Harry. Comme je n'ai pas retrouvé la traduction en français, j'utilise un terme qui me semble proche.

(2) Numéro anglais trouvé sur Internet


	3. Chapter 2 : Mister Draco Malfoy

Chapitre 2 : Mister Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fandom Potter Head. Cependant, le temps et les mots sont mieux.

Review : Merci à PouletEnCarton, Amista et Math'L, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! J

**Je recherche une bêta-correctrice !**

Chapitre un peu court aujourd'hui, désolée~

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles d'Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

Draco Malfoy avait toujours été respecté. Du moins, du loin que ses souvenirs remontaient, il avait toujours été privilégié. Quand il demandait, il avait. Quand il exigeait, on lui donnant. Quand il enviait, on se pliait. Toujours. Jamais n'avait-il eu besoin de le dire deux fois. Son père lui cédait tout, mais sa mère ne se pliait pas facilement. Malgré tout, il aimait sa mère. Elle était la seule à ne jamais céder au caprice et de rester un peu à terre. Mais pourquoi rester au même niveau que les autres quand, manifestement, on était plus élevé qu'eux à la naissance.

Mais depuis quelques temps déjà, que Draco comptait désormais en année, son père avait été déchu de pas mal de privilège, entraînant à sa suite femme et fils. C'était pourquoi Draco se trouvait en ce moment même dans un cybercafé, et plus précisément devant un ordinateur, pour chercher une collocation ou un appartement peu onéreux, afin de poursuivre ses études à Londres. Voilà quelques heures qu'il feuilletait les pages Internet à la recherche de la meilleure offre, et pour l'instant une seule offre lui plaisait. Mais c'était une colocation. C'était mieux se vive seul. Il pourrait toujours trouver une excuse pour ne pas faire les tâches ménagères, alors que s'il était seul, il n'aurait pas le choix de faire le ménage et tout ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Il regardait donc de plus près l'appartement proposé par Mr. Potter. Il était grand, vaste, et en pleins cœur de Londres. Il n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pieds de l'université (il semblerait que ce Potter allait à la même université que lui. Draco huma l'aire. Ça serait bien, lui qui n'était pas de Londres, il pourrait trouver un avantage à avoir ce Potter avec lui.

C'était décidé. Draco envoya un mail à ce Potter, bien décidé à avoir cette colocation avant qu'un autre ne l'ait. Il laissa à regret son numéro de téléphone, mais s'il voulait être recontacté il n'avait pas le choix. Il cliqua sur envoyer et attendit une réponse.

Une minute.

Dix minutes.

Trente minutes.

Soixante minutes.

Deux jours.

Toujours aucune réponse. Draco sentait sa colère monter du fait de ne pas avoir de réponse. On répondait à Drago Malfoy en temps et en heure ! Alors qu'il préparait un mail disant qu'il ne prenait plus l'appartement, il reçut un mail. Impatient il allait voir de qui était le mail. Il fut déçu de voir que c'était son père. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, disait-il, car l'argent commençait à manquer (comment est-ce possible ? Eux qui vivaient dans le luxe !). Draco répondit pompeusement à son père, qu'il avait trouvé un appartement, et qu'il attendait la réponse du propriétaire. Il envoya le message à son père et étreignit son ordinateur.

Le temps londonien n'était pas le meilleur. Il regrettait parfois le temps doux et chaud qu'il avait au manoir. Manoir qui ne devait plus être au nom des Malfoy maintenant. Il grimaça en se soi émet du dernier mail de son père. "Manoir en vente". Juste ce message, sans rien d'autre. Pas de bonjour, pas d'inquiétude sur comment était la vie à Londres, même pas un message de sa mère "ne martyrise pas le propriétaire". Non, rien, absolument rien.

oOoOoO

Il prit les clés de l'appartement particulier de sa mère, qui lui aussi sera bientôt mît en vente, et alla dans le salon. Il jeta son sac sur le canapé et s'y écroula. En soupirant, il attrapa son ordinateur et l'alluma.

Il avait des mails.

Il soupira à l'idée de devoir lire un mail de son père, mais sourit quand il vit un mail de son meilleur ami, Blaise. Au moins, la déchéance n'avait pas enlevé ses amis, bien qu'il ait voulu évité Pansy… Mais cette fille était accro à lui, et rien ne l'enlevait. Pourtant, un jour Draco finirait par la faire partir, car il demanderait Astoria en mariage. Il se racla la gorge. Astoria. C'était un autre projet… Quand son père ne le surveillera plus, et quand Draco pour user de son libre arbitre.

Il continua de lire ses mails, ceux de son père revenait à intervalle régulier, Crabble et Goyle semblaient avoir du mal à ne pas se quitté, à ne pas faire de faute. Mais un mail en particulier attira son intention.

_Mister Malfoy,_

_Je viens de lire votre mail concernant la colocation. La rentrée d'université se rapprochant de plus en plus, je vous propose de nous rencontrer demain, vendredi 30 août, neuf heures, à l'entrée de notre université commune. _

_En espérant avoir de vos nouvelles,_

_Mr. H.J. Potter_

Draco sourit. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Il répondit rapidement à Potter, et reçu une réponse aussi rapidement. Il était pressé d'être demain pour être – en quelque sorte – chez lui. C'était donc avec le sourire qu'il feuilleta les petites annonces pour se trouver un travail. Facilement, il trouva, appela, donna rendez-vous pour l'après-midi. Il mit son plus beau costume et alla au rendez-vous.

La fin de journée amena la délivrance pour Draco. Son entretient c'était bien passé, il attendait donc une réponse, il savait que demain il alla peut être avoir un nouvel appartement. En fin, deux bonnes nouvelles dans une même journée étaient quelque chose que Draco appréciait. Il prit une douche, mangea un bout de reste qu'il trouva dans le réfrigérateur, et parti se coucher. Il eut à peine le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endormi.

oOoOoO

Il était neuf heures dix, et pas de Potter en vue. Dix minutes de retard. Draco soufflait de rage. Il tapait du pied en regardant sa montre, et soufflait de nouveau. Alors qu'il commençait à faire les cents pas quand il vit un garçon courir vers lui, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour l'insulter de son retard, mais le garçon ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir. Les yeux grands ouverts, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard, j'ai eu un petit problème » dit une voix essoufflée derrière lui. Draco sursauta et se retourna pour voir le garçon. Brun, yeux émeraude, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

« Potter ? » Fit sèchement Draco. « T'es en retard Potter » le jeune homme sourit en levant le ciel.

« Oui je sais Malfoy. Tu veux voir l'appart ? » Ria Potter.

« Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer. » Répondit Draco.

« Tu le fais bien » Dit Potter en haussant les épaules. Il se mit à marcher « Viens », continua-t-il.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un immeuble, ils montèrent au troisième étage, sans ascenseur, et Potter montra l'appartement. Deux chambres séparées, une salle d'eau, une cuisine américaine, un salon, et une salle qui servait de dépôt, comme le disait Potter.

« Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Tu prends ? » Demanda Potter

« Bien sûr que je le prends ! » Répondit Draco.

« Très bien, bienvenue dans ce cas » Fit Potter en lançant les clefs vers Draco, qui rattrapa de justesse. Sans comprendre, Draco vit Potter rire. « Alors, pas si bon attrapeur que ça ! »

« J'ai toujours été meilleur que toi Potter » répondit Draco avant de réfléchir. Il regarda Potter les yeux grands ouverts, alors que l'autre garçon riait.

OoOoO

Et ainsi commença la vie de colocataire pour Draco. Il se rendit bien compte que ses projets, qu'il avait de ne rien faire dans la colocation, s'écroulaient. Harry, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix de l'appeler comme ça, ne rangeait rien, et laissait tout trainer. Draco se souvenait encore de la première journée, quand il avait emménagé, le 1er septembre. Harry, ses amis roux et miss je-sais-tout, avaient aidé Draco à déplacer ses cartons. En quelques heures ils avaient fini. Draco, reconnaissant, n'avait rien dit quand les roux et la fille était restée, et une dernière était arrivé. Blonde, petite, habillée d'une drôle de façon. Elle avait salué Draco d'une drôle de façon et était partie dire quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, ce dernier avait levé les yeux vers Draco et s'était écrouler de rire.

Le lendemain, Draco avait retrouvé l'appartement déranger, et Harry trainait au milieu. Quand il lui avait demandé de ranger, Harry avait levé les yeux vers lui, et avait dit « non, trop fatigué ». Au bout de deux jours, Draco avait jeté l'éponge et ranger de lui-même. De ce jour, il avait imposé des règles, et Harry peinait à les suivre.

Le pire dans tout ça, se dit Draco, c'est que quoi qu'il dise, Harry pouffait de rire. Quoi qu'il fasse, Harry riait. Et quand Draco l'insulta, il levait les yeux aux ciels.

Draco soupira, regarda son ordinateur et lu le mail de son père. L'appartement de sa mère venait d'être vendu.

* * *

Merci à tous à toutes d'avoir lu !

Je serais en Angleterre du 23/04/2015 au 25/04/1015, et je ne pense pas avoir Internet, cependant, j'essayerais d'écrire la suite ;)


	4. Chapter 3 : Harry Potter est mort !

Chapitre 3: Harry Potter est mort !

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Romwling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fandom PotterHead.

**Je recherche une bêta-correctrice !**

Bonjour ! Désolée du retard ! Après mon retour d'Angleterre, j'ai eu une baisse de motivation pour écrire la suite, et le syndrome de la page blanche~ Mais me revoilà plus d'un mois après pour une nouvelle suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que les premiers.

Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont aimé et qui suivent mon histoire : ça me fait chaud au cœur, et c'est ce qui me motive à ne pas arrêter !

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

_« Harry Potter est mort ! » riait la voix froide et cinglante de Voldemort._

_« Non ! Non ! » Fit écho la voix de Ginny, suivit par les voix de Hermione et Ron appelant son prénom. _

_« Taisez-vous ! C'est fini. Pose-le par terre, Hagrid, à mes pieds, c'est là qu'est sa place ! Vous voyez ? Harry Potter est mort ! Comprenez-vous maintenant, vous qui vous êtes bercé d'illusions ? Il n'était rien, n'a jamais rien été, qu'un jeune garçon qui voulait voir les autres se sacrifier pour lui ! »_

_« Il vous a battu ! » cria la voix de Ron, rompant le calme._

_« Il a été tué en tentant de s'enfuir subrepticement par le parc du château, il a été tué en essayant de sauver sa propre vie »_

* * *

C'est faux. Non. Je n'ai pas fuis. C'est faux.

« Harry ?! Harry ! Harry réveille toi ! »

Non, je ne suis pas mort ! Je n'ai pas fuis ! Non. Non.

« NON ! » Harry se réveilla en sursaut et tomba nez-à-nez avec Draco. Ce dernier semblait en colère.

« C'est bon ! T'as finis de hurler ? » Demanda alors Draco.

« Ouais… Désolé… Va t'coucher » dit Harry en se levant. « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé » Il sorti de sa chambre et alla vers la cuisine où il prit un verre d'eau. Il s'appuya contre la table haute, et quand il releva les yeux, il vit Draco le regarder.

« Oui ? » fit Harry.

« De quoi tu rêvais pour hurler comme ça ? » demanda Draco

« De ma mort » répondit Harry sans réfléchir. « Ho… Hum… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« C'est sûr... » Répondit narquoisement Draco.

« Draco... » Soupira Harry « ce n'est pas comme tu le penses » Continua Harry en se redressant pour se diriger vers le salon.

« On ne se fait pas tuer tous les jours par le Seigneur Noir ! » Draco s'arrêta un instant, interloqué, mais Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer car il continua.

« Pas tous les jours, certes, mais déjà plus de deux fois… A partir du moment où je suis rentré à Hogwarts, il revenait pratiquement tous les ans... » Il soupira « et finalement, il revient et essaye de me tuer… Mais je ne comprends pas… Après les souvenirs de Snape, je suis allé dans la forêt, et j'ai attendu qu'il me tue. Mais après, plus rien. »

Draco le regardait attentivement. Harry semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, plus que dans son rêve. La souffrance était clairement affiché sur son visage. Il se repassait les dernières paroles de Harry dans sa tête.

« Hey ! » S'exclama soudain Draco. « Tu connais mon parrain ? »

« Oh… Je connaissais oui... » Répondit Harry.

« Connaissais ? » S'étonna Draco. « Tu veux dire quoi pas 'connaissais' ? » La colère semblait revenir chez lui.

« Je... » Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. « Voldemort l'a tué… Enfin… Plus Nagini... » Harry se frappa le front, il n'avait aucun tact. « Désolé » Dit-il piteusement.

« tué ? Par Vol de quoi ? »

« Par Voldemort » répéta Harry. « Un sorcier sang-mêlé qui voulait détruire tous les nés muggles. » Continua-t-il.

« Est ce que je dois comprendre quelque chose à ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Draco, puis il regarda l'heure. « Va dormir aussi ! Vu ce que tu racontes, il vaut mieux que tu dormes ! Bonne nuit Potter ! »

Draco parti dans sa chambre, et regarda Harry qui était toujours dans le canapé. Il soupira puis entra dans sa chambre et se jeta dans son lit. Il devrait envoyé un mail à son père pour lui dire à propos de Severus. Il ne savait pas si Potter disait la vérité, mais il sentait que c'était vrai. Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son parrain, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Enfin, il n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter, alors ce n'était pas facile d'avoir des nouvelles.

Le lendemain fut difficile pour les deux garçons. Blaise se maqua d'eux à la pause déjeuner, alors qu'Hermione s'inquiéta de leur état pour suivre les cours. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais avait un sourire aux lèvres. Blaise et lui parlèrent de foot pendant le reste du repas, alors que les autres mangeaient. Dans l'ensemble, la journée se passa relativement vite, bien que tout le monde remarqua l'air fatigué de Harry, et qu'il cachait quelque chose. Pendant quelques instants, Draco se demanda s'il cachait autre chose que son rêve sur « sa mort ». Sûrement, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait de ne pas s'en occuper.

Draco rentra seul à l'appartement ce soir-là. Potter travaillait. Il prit son ordinateur et s'installa devant la télévision, il alluma les deux écrans et attendit que son ordinateur charge. Enfin, il envoya un mail à son père à propos de son parrain. Aussitôt envoyé, Draco prit ses affaires pour travailler sur ses devoirs et révisions. Il soupira de désespoir à la vue de la masse de travail qu'il avait à faire. Il n'y a rien à dire. La fac était vraiment le pire endroit sur terre pour la charge de travail, personnel ou non. Heureusement pour lui, dommage pour les autres, il avait la capacité de travailler efficacement, et souvent les résultats le démontrait. Il respira un beau, près à travailler. Mais ce ne fut pas de l'avis de son portable, qui se mit à sonner. Il vit _père_ s'afficher à l'écran, il répondit le plus rapidement possible.

« Père ? » Fit-il

« Fils, que veux dire ce mail que tu m'as envoyé ?

« Ah… Heu…

« Draco ! » Gronda Malfoy père, détestant perdre du temps.

« Ouais, Potter m'a dit qu'il avait fait un rêve où il mourrait… Et en me racontant ce qu'il s'était passé, il a parler de parrain… Quand je lui ai demandé s'il le connaissait parrain, il m'a dit qu'il était mort.

« Et tu crois ce que dis un gamin par rapport à un rêve ?

« Quand il me l'a raconté, il ne semblait pas parler de ses rêves mais plutôt de sa vie. » Répondit Draco en se souvenant de l'air qu'avait Potter en racontant ses rêves. Non. Ses souvenirs.

« Quel est le nom du gamin ?

« Potter. Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?

« Harry Potter, comme le sang-mêlé ? » Il y eu un silence.

« Père ?

« Oubli ce que je viens de dire. Et donc tu crois…

« Père, que voulez-vous dire par sang-mêlé ? Parce qu'Har… Potter l'a utilisé cette nuit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ce terme veut dire Draco ! Et ne crois pas ce qu'un gamin peut dire ! Surtout quand il s'agit de rêve ! Souviens-toi de Trelawney et ses prédictions !

« Qui ? Qui est Trelawney ? Prédictions ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous père ?

« Rien de censé » soupira la père. « Je suis fatigué. Oubli notre conversation. Je vais essayé de contacté Severus, et au pire je passerais chez lui. »

« Mais père, cela ne vous semble pas bizarre qu'après quatre ans on ait toujours aucune nouvelle ?

« Si, ça me semble bizarre. Mais comme nous n'avons aucun moyen de le contacter, se sera difficile pour nous de savoir. Je vais me débrouiller, Draco. Je sais que ton parrain te manque. »

Après quelques banalité échangés, son père raccrocha et Draco pu enfin se mettre à travailler. Mais ce que lui avait dit son père le hantai. Trelawney, qui était-ce ? Des prédictions ? Draco se frotta furieusement la tête, mettant ses cheveux dans bazars, digne de Potter. Ce dernier arriva justement à ce moment.

« Bah alors ? » Fit-il. « Qu'est-ce qui arrive à sa majesté ? »

« Il arrive que Trelawney me hante ! »

« Tu connais Trelawney ? » s'étonna Harry

« Non, mais mon père la mentionné. Tu connais ? »

« Trelawney est une prof de divination à Hogwarts… Ses prédictions étaient souvent d'une nullité. Tous les ans, elle prédisait la mort d'un élève, mais jamais l'un d'eux ne fut retrouver mort. » Ricanna Harry, il était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. « Et ton père t'a parler d'elle ? Poirquoi ? » Fit Harry en s'assoyant en face de Draco, en attendant que le repas chauffe.

« Oui, il m'a dit de ne pas croire tes rêves, car ils étaient comme les prédictions de Trelawney. »

« Sympa ton père… Il n'a pas changer en fait. » Dit Harry d'une voix claciale.

« Comme si tu connaissais mon père » rétorqua Draco en se reconcentrant sur son travail.

« Lucius Malfoy, marié à Narcissa Malofy, née Black. Death Eaters depuis sa sorti de Hogwarts, et très proche du gouvernement, avant de ce faire chopé à être avec Voldemort. Il a voulu ma mort pas mal de fois, et il déteste la famille Weasley… » Cita Harry.

« Que… Ces quoi _Death Eaters_ ou Hogwarts ? T'es toujours en train de parler de ces trucs là, et ce Vol de je ne sais quoi ! »

« Voldemort ? Je t'ai dit qui il était cette nuit. Les Death Eaters sont ceux qui le suivent. Ils ont une marque sur l'avant-bras. Une tête de mort avec un serpent. Facile à reconnaître, franchement ! »

« Comment tu sais pour le tatouage de mon père ? Tu ne l'as jamais vu ! » S'insurgea Draco en levant les yeux de son travail. Mais Harry n'était plus en face de lui. Draco se leva rapidement et courru vers la cuisine. « tu n'as jamais vu mon père ! » cria-t-il presque « Comment peux-tu savoir pour son tatouage ou encore qu'il était proche du gouvernement ? Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ! » Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Parce que nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble, Malfoy. A Hogwarts. Mais personne, à part Luna et moi, ne s'en souvient. Ce qui est dommage, parce que j'aurais aimé que ton père s'en souvienne pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passe et sauver tout le monde de cette amnésie. » Répondit doucement Harry, tout en préparant la table. « Maintenant tais-toi et aide-moi )à finir de tout préparer. Sauf si tu ne veux pas manger. »

« Tu es nul en rangement, mais la cuisine tu t'en sors... » Constata Draco.

« Qui sait ? Un jour je remercierais peut-être les Dursley de m'avoir fait un elfe de maison. » claironna Harry.

« Dobby... » Chuchota Draco.

« Ouais, Dobby… Lui aussi est mort. Grâce à ta tante Bellatrix »

« Que… J'abandonne. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu connais ma dégénérée de tante. » Souffla Draco en s'asseyant.

Mais pendant tout le repas, Draco ne cessa de poser diverse questions à Harry, qui se vit obliger de répondre en racontant comment était la vie à Hogwarts, et bien vite il se retrouva à raconter sa vie chez les Dursley. « Salles Muggles ! » s'était écrié plus d'une fois Draco, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Draco se demandait comme il avait fait pour oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce genre de truc ne s'oublie pas facilement, non ? Alors pourquoi seuls Harry et cette fille Lovegood s'en souvenaient ? Mais si, justement, ces deux-là étaient atteint de la même maladie mentale et partageait les mêmes délires ? Granger, Weasley et Blaise de semblaient pas se souvenir de quoi que se soit… Mais, en y repensant, il était vrai que Blaise sortait de drôle d'expression de temps à autre. Comme « Par la barbe de Merlin ! ». Quand il lui avait demandé d'où venait cette expression, Blaise avait haussé les épaules et continué à blablaté sur autre chose.

Mais il y avait définitivement quelques choses qui perturbaient Draco. Si le monde de la _magie_ n'existait réellement pas, comment expliquer toutes ses disparitions ? Il réalisait seulement qu'il manquait pas mal de monde. Des gens qu'il avait connu n'était plus là. Comme Vincent. Il était toujours à ses côtés pendant son enfance, mais depuis quatre ans, il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. Harry lui avait dit qu'il était mort, brûlé vif dans la Salle du Demande (il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander plus d'information sur cette salle.). Et la disgrâce de son père. Il y a quatre ans, ils avaient tout perdu. Et pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'expliquer, et son père ne semblait pas pouvoir remonter la pente.

Plus Draco réfléchissait, plus il réalisait qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé de ses onze ans à il y a quatre ans. De plus, il avait un mal de tête abominable, ce qui l'empêchait encore plus de réfléchir.

« Ne réfléchit pas trop » Avait titillé Harry alors qu'il se frottait encore une fois la tête.

« Je ne comprends rien à tout ça ! Je veux me souvenir de tout ! » Avait-il répliqué.

« Parce que tu me crois ? » S'était étonné Harry.

« Forcément ! Il n'y a pas d'autres explications à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Oh. Je vais le noter quelque part. » Avait simplement répondu Harry. Et avant que Draco ne puisse demander de quoi, il entendit Harry dire tout en écrivant _Draco Malfoy me croit_. Ce dernier s'était insurgé et s'était relevé furibond, faisant rire Harry.

« Je vais me coucher, puisque mon désarroi te fais tant rire ! » Avait-il clamé fortement, avant d'empaqueté toutes ses affaires pour partir.

De son côté, Harry regarda Draco partir, l'air soucieux. Et si Malfoy arrivait à se souvenir de Hogwars, les autres y arriveraient-ils ? Dans ce cas-là, est-ce que toute la population sorcière serait libre de se sortilège ? Parce que manifestement c'était un sortilège qui s'était abattu sur eux. Il entendit son portable vibrer, et il décrocha.

« Harry ? » fit une voix douce « C'est Luna ! »

« Salut Luna. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai trouvé un moyen d'aller à Diagon Alley ! » Dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine !


	5. Chapter 4 : Diagon Alley

Chapitre 04 : Diagon Alley

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fandom PotterHead.

**Je recherche une correctrice/ un correcteur !**

* * *

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne répondais pas aux reviews (du moins certaines !). Honte à moi u.u

**RAR du chap1 (retrouver ses amis)**

PouletEnCarton : merci pour cette review ! J'espère que les chapitres t'ont plus !

Amista : Merci :)

Matsuyama : J'ai reçu ton message quand j'étais dans les rues de Londres, et je dois dire que j'ai été un peu déstabilisée ! En tout cas merci de continuer de me lire !

**RAR chap 2 (Mister Draco Malfoy)**

: Et oui~ Mais le ménage est important, même si (à mon pas si humble avis) c'est pénible ! Pour ce qu'à dit Luna à Harry, je me pose aussi la question… Hélas ! Je ne fais pas toujours partie des confidences~

Letilableue : merci ! J'espère que la suite te plait tout autant ! Mon voyage c'est très bien passé ! J'ai vraiment apprécié rencontrer tous ses fans de Harry Potter !:) Vive Londres !

**RAR chap 3 (Harry Potter est mort !)**

Juliettte54 : Ah ah ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas réussir à faire réagir quelqu'un comme tu l'as fait ! J'ai bien ris en voyant ta review, et ça m'a motivé à écrire la suite aussitôt ! Merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine !

Hakuronchu : Hey ! Merci ! ;) Je ne sais pas si c'est du jamais (je commence à y croire, vu que tu n'es pas la première à me le dire !). J'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !

Raphelle : Bonsoir/ Bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review!Je trouvais l'idée assez original, et qui revenait souvent dans le fandom… je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ! » et voilà ! :) Et donc, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci encore ! A bientôt !

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

_De son côté, Harry regarda Draco partir, l'air soucieux. Et si Malfoy arrivait à se souvenir de Hogwarts, les autres y arriveraient-ils ? Dans ce cas-là, est-ce que toute la population sorcière serait libre de se sortilège ? Parce que manifestement c'était un sortilège qui s'était abattu sur eux. Il entendit son portable vibrer, et il décrocha. _

_« Harry ? » fit une voix douce « C'est Luna ! »_

_« Salut Luna. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _

_« J'ai trouvé un moyen d'aller à Diagon Alley ! » Dit-elle simplement. _

Pendant quelques instants Harry ne dit rien. Comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi ? Mais comment ? C'est génial ! Il faut que tu me montres ! Peut-être que nous trouveront quelque chose qui nous aiderait ! » réagit-il alors.

« Oui… Ca serait génial… Mais... » Il sembla à Harry que Luna hésitait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il alors, inquiet.

« Plus rien n'est comme avant. Il n'y a aucune trace de la guerre. La plupart des boutiques ont changer, et il y a très peu de monde. » Expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Si j'y vais, peut-être que certaines personnes me reconnaîtront, et se serait un bon début pour faire des recherches ! » Harry se sentait excité à l'idée de retourner dans son quelques instants. « Quand as-tu du temps libre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce week-end ? Ca nous laisserait quelques heures pour chercher sans avoir d'obligation le matin » répondit Luna, d'une voix douce.

« Parfais ! Vraiment parfais ! » S'écria Harry. « Je t'adore Luna ! Merci ! Vraiment ! »

« Harry » Fit Luna d'une voix si douce, que Harry ne faillit pas l'entendre.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il cependant.

« Harry, le Diagon Alley que nous avons connu fut un temps, n'est plus le même qu'aujourd'hui. Ne soit pas si enthousiaste à trouver des réponses... » expliqua Luna, le plus doucement possible.

Harry soupira, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé (depuis quand était-il dans le salon ?). Il regarda le mur en face de lui, au dessus du poste de télévision.

« Oui, je sais » répondit-il alors à Luna. « Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir oublié cette partie de notre histoire ? Pourquoi sommes-nous les deux seuls à nous en souvenir ? J'aimerais comprendre. J'aimerais retrouver le monde où je fus pour la première fois accepté comme je suis, bien qu'idolâtre. »

« Je comprends » dit alors simplement Luna. « Mais tu sais, parfois il n'est pas bon de chercher une réponse à une question »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Chercher plutôt la façon d'aider les autres à se souvenirs. Ne cherche pas pourquoi ils ont oublier »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je les aide, si je ne sais pas d'où ça vient ? »

« Tu as accepté Malfoy en pensant trouver les réponses » Dit Luna d'un ton sec que Harry ne lui connaissait pas, « et pourtant tu n'as aucune réponse. Tu penses que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était derrière tout ça, mais ce n'est pas le cas. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi aurait-il mit son meilleur Death Eater dans l'ignorance ? »

« Mais Malfoy semble se souvenir à chaque instant ! Pourquoi pas les autres ? » S'entêta Harry.

« Et pourquoi toi, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La voix de Luna était toujours douce, comme si elle ne se souciait de rien, mais Harry entendi la colère. « Pourquoi _toi_ tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir tuer tu sais qui ? Pourquoi _toi_, tu ne te souviens pas de la fin ? »

« Quelle fin ? » S'inquiéta Harry. « Voldemort est vraiment mort, alors ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas, et pourtant tu demandes aux autres de se souvenir. Souviens-toi. Peut-être que c'est toi le problème » Harry se senti démunie. « Je te laisse. A samedi. Devant ta fac. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Luna avait raccroché. Que voulait-elle dire par _c'est peut-être toi le problème _? Il senti son cœur se serrer. Serait-ce de sa faute si tout le monde à oublié ? Son envie de tout oublier de cette guerre aurait entraîner tout le monde dans sa décadence ? Mais pourquoi les Malfoy ne souviennent pas alors ?

Encore une fois, il soupira. Il releva les yeux pour regarder l'heure. Oui, il était temps d'aller se coucher. Demain serait un autre jour, et peut-être aurait-il oublier ce que Luna venait de lui dire. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. L'oublie.

Mais ce genre de chose ne s'oublie pas facilement, se dit-il le lendemain à la pause déjeuner, quand on lui demanda pour la énième fois ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait beau répondre que tout allait bien, personne ne semblait le croire. Il haussa les épaules quand Hermione voulu avoir des réponses.

« N'as-tu jamais voulu oublier ? » demanda-t-il alors à Ron, alors qu'ils attendaient la fin des cours.

« Oublier quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Un souvenir que tu ne veux pas, une erreur ou autre. » Expliqua Harry.

« Oh… Et bien… Non, pas spécialement. Je n'ai jamais voulu oublier quoi que se soit, parce qu'en soit, c'est ce qui nous fait grandir. J'ai appris à te croire quand tu me dis quelque chose. Parce qu'en quatrième année je ne l'ai pas fait… J'ai pensé que tu avais mit ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, alors que non. Et je t'ai fait souffrir. Et pourtant, j'ai continué à te faire souffrir après. » Ron semblait plonger dans ses souvenirs, mais quand il vit Harry le regarder, ses yeux changèrent légèrement de couleur. « C'était quoi ta question ? Désolé, je ne t'ai pas écouter ».

« Rien. Absolument rien. » Répondit Harry, qui avait remarquer ce léger changement.

Seul un sort pouvait faire ça. Comme l'Impero, mais il semblait plus fort. Harry se concentra un peu sur la fin du cours. Il était temps que le lendemain arrive. Il avait beaucoup de questions à poser aux personnes qui étaient encore à Diagon Alley. Il devait aussi retrouver ses affaires, ou du moins se trouver des livres à propos d'un sortilège de cette puissance.

OoOoOoO

Luna attendait devant la faculté de Londres. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques minutes, mais elle semblait n'en avoir cure. Elle attendait Harry, qu'elle vit au loin. Elle fit un petit signe de la main, et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le guida à travers Londres pour avoir un métro. Ils traversèrent donc le Parc Torrington, pour atteindre la bouche de métro de Russel Square. Ils prirent la ligne de Picaddily, et descendirent à Leicester Square, pour changer de ligne (Northen Line) et descendre à Charing Cross.

« On va à Trafalga Square ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » Répondit Luna.

« Mais je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier là-bas ! »

« Tu ne regardais pas vraiment. Tu cherchais des sorciers, mais au fond, tu ne voulais pas les voir. » répliqua Luna.

Harry se laissa guider à travers Trafalga Square. Ils passèrent devant les lions, et se dirigèrent vers Buckingham Palace, mais Luna bifurqua sur le gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une allée où peut de monde passait. Luna marchait rapidement, mais calmement, elle tourna encore à gauche, et entra dans un mur. Enfin… Entrer dans un mur, surtout pour passer de l'autre côté, comme à King's Cross Station. A cette pensée Harry se frappa le front. King's Cross ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Les élèves passaient sûrement par là pour aller à Hogwarts !

« Dépêches-toi Harry ! » fit la voix de Luna, le ramenant à terre.

« Excuse-moi, Luna ! » S'écria-t-il et il courut pour la rattraper.

Il entra alors dans ce qui lui semblait être Knockturn Alley, mais en moins rempli, et moins sombre. Pourtant ils passèrent devant Borgin &amp; Burkes, qui était ouvert (il y vit d'ailleurs Borgin). Harry suivait toujours Luna à travers les allées.

« Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses si bien les rues ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Je m'y promenais souvent avec Papa » répondit-elle vaguement. « Nous serons bientôt arrivé ! Ah ! Là ! Regarde ! » s'écria-t-elle après quelques minutes.

En effet, ils entrèrent sur une plus grande allée, très éclairé, et neuve. Diagon Alley avait bien changé en quatre ans. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la guerre. Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, Luna continuait d'avancer, mais il ne fit rien pour la rattraper. Autours de lui, des dizaines de sorciers marchaient, à la quête de ce qui avaient besoin. Aucun d'eux ne sembla faire réellement attention à Harry. Il se dirigea alors vers la boutique d'Ollivander, et par chance, celle-ci aussi semblait être encore là, et Ollivander aussi. Il entra dans la boutique, et appela l'homme. Celui-ci fut surprit de le voir. Réellement surprit.

« Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est bien moi. » Fit Harry en avançant un peu plus dans la boutique.

« Alors les rumeurs seraient vraies ? »

« Les rumeurs, monsieur ? »

« Comme quoi vous êtes vivant ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire à la fois amère, et heureux.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être mort ? » Demanda-t-il cependant.

« Vous vous êtes écroulé après la bataille. Vous avez été envoyé à Saint Mangos, mais quelques jours plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune nouvelle de vous. Les médicomages ont dit que vous étiez mort. » expliqua vaguement Ollivander

« Et vous les avez cru ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Le Ministre a dit qu'il avait vu votre cadavre ! » se défendit Ollivander.

« Le Ministre ? » Harry pensait à Kingsley, et jamais ce dernier n'aurait fait une telle chose.

« Cornelius Fudge. » Annonça Ollivander. « Après la guerre, Kingsley a prit les commandes le temps qu'un Ministre soit élu. Fudge est revenu. »

« Et vous avez cru ce que Fudge a dit… Lui, un homme qui n'est attiré que par le pouvoir et le contrôle des autres ! Lui, qui m'a calomnier, ainsi que Dumbledore. Qui n'a pas cru un seul mot sur le retour de Voldemort ! Cet empoter est revenu au pouvoir, invente une histoire et vous le croyiez ! » s'énerva Harry.

« Mais il a fait du bon travail pour remettre notre monde en route ! Lui et sa sous-secrétaire ! »

« ne me dîtes rien. Sa sous-secrétaire est Umbridge… N'est-ce pas ? » Harry se sentait désespérer. Si ces deux-là étaient au pouvoir, alors il craignait le pire.

« Oui, c'est cela. A eux d'eux ils ont remis le pays sur pied ! Même les créatures peuvent vivre librement ! » S'extasia Ollivander.

« les créatures ? Les loups-garous, vampires et tous les autres vivent libvrement ? Avec Umbridge et Fudge au pouvoir ? » S'étonna encore plus Harry.

Il regarda alors Ollivander, et se souvient des yeux de Ron. Ils avaient changé quand il s'était souvenu. Et là aussi, il vit les yeux d'Ollivander changer alors que ce dernier réfléchissait. Maintenant, Harry comprenait pourquoi Luna lui avait dit de ne pas attendre de réponse. Il devait chercher une solution, et vite. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui dit que la solution pouvait être au Ministère. Mais comment retrouver le Ministère ? L'entrée avait aussi changer.

Harry regarda Ollivander qui semblait surprit de le voir.

« Monsieur Potter ? » dit-il. « Comment est-ce possible ? Les rumeurs seraient-elles vraies ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elles sont vraies. Je suis vivant, et je vous sauverais encore une fois ! » S'exclama Harry en se redressant.

« Nous sauvez de quoi ? »

« De l'oublie » annonça Harry avant de sortir dans la rue.

Il se dirigea vers la banque sorcière et virent les Gobelins.

« J'ai besoin d'aller dans mon coffre » annonça-t-il au premier Gobelin qu'il vit.

« Veuillez me suivre, Monsieur Potter. C'est bon de vous revoir » Il le guida à travers les galerie. Harry retrouva sa clé, et put prendre de l'argent. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry demanda au gobelin s'il savait quoi que se soit sur ce qu'il se passait.

« Nous ne pouvons rien dire, hélas ! Chaque fois que nous essayons de dire quelques choses à propos de ce qu'il se passe, nous sommes bloquer. Bien évidemment, les humains ne remarquent pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Ils oublient, mais nous gobelins, nous sentons la magie qui nous force à ne rien dire. » expliqua le gobelin.

Harry vit un peu plus clairement les choses. Il devait agir au plus vite. Il craignait que si les choses continuaient ainsi, alors les personnes auxquelles il tenait deviendrait fous.

Il allait à la librairie, où le libraire lui sorti la même chose qu'Ollivander. Il chercha des livres à propos des sortilèges, mais aussi des libres sur la magie noire. Peut-être trouverait-il se qu'il fallait. Il paya et sorti de la boutique. Il retrouva Luna qui attendait à côté de Knockturn Alley.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. J'ai trouvé bien mieux » Répondit-il, et il parti.

Il chercha d'autres boutique à Knockturn Alley, et il lui semblait qu'ici peu de personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il en profita pour poser des questions. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse précise. En fait, même eux semblaient sous l'emprise du sort. Il acheta des livres et des documents sur les différentes magies, et parti de nouveau. A la sorti du monde magique, Luna l'attendait de nouveau. Alors qu'ils repartaient vers Charing Cross, Luna lui tendit une longue boîte, qu'il prit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelque chose dont tu auras besoin. Ca n'a pas été facile de la récupérer » répondit-elle.

Il ouvrit la boîte à l'abri des regards indiscrets, et y vit sa baguette. Neuve, réparée. Un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, et il regarda Luna.

« Merci. » lui dit-il « Merci infiniment pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as voulu me dire. Que c'était peut-être de ma faute. »

« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire » répondit-elle rapidement. « Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute, enfin, peut-être pas comme tu l'entends… » Luna ne savait manifestement pas où se mettre. Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je suppose qu'il y aussi le sortilège sur toi. Bien que tu arrives à le combattre un peu plus que les autres, tu as toujours du mal à être toi même. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ferais tout pour vous enlever ce sort. » Dit Harry avec un sourire, Il serra brièvement l'épaule de Luna, et la bougea un peu. Ils se quittèrent devant l'université de Londres, et Harry rentra chez lui.

Là, il vit Malfoy l'attendre. Il lui fit un sourire que Malfoy ne comprit pas. Il posa ses affaires sur la table basse, et parti à la cuisine.

« Faim Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je meurs de faim oui ! Ça fait des heures que tu es parti ! Et je n'ai plus d'argent pour commander quoi que se soit ! J'ai fait réchauffer les restes d'hier (à mon plus grand désespoir ! Des restes ! Non mais vraiment!), mais ça a un peu raté » Répondit Draco en le rejoignant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je vois ça, oui ! Un peu raté, dis-tu ? » Harry riait en regardant l'état de la cuisine. Le micro-onde semblait avoir subit une implosion, des restes tombaient du hauts de l'appareil, comme du plafond.

Draco grogna et sorti de la cuisine. Harry le suivit et prit la boîte, l'ouvrit et prit sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco, curieux comme un chat.

« C'est ma baguette » répondit Harry en repartant dans la cuisine. Il entendit Draco le suivre.

« Une baguette. Oh, Merlin » fit Draco en se tapant le front du plat de se main.

« Merlin, comme tu le dis ! » Rit Harry.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il avait sa baguette, certes, mais il devait maintenant faire de la magie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus eu espoir en la magie, pensant que tous ses souvenirs n'étaient que des rêves. Cependant, maintenant, il y croyait. Il croyait en ce qui avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il croyait en cette famille qui ne se souvenait plus de lui, à ces amis qui étaient perdus. Il croyait en la magie.

Et il la sentie. Au fond de lui, endormie, mais présente. Alors Harry la titilla. Lui chuchotant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Que plus rien n'allait.

Et il la vit. Chaude, brillante. Sombre, lumineuse. Elle était bien là, et elle semblait se réveiller à chaque moment où Harry l'appelait. Elle répondait doucement, comme un « je t'attendais ». Elle était rouge et or, par endroit. Gryffindor, sourit-il. Mais il y avait aussi du vert, Voldemort ? Ou son côté Slytherin ? Mais Harry sourit quand même. C'était sa magie. C'était sa personnalité qui définissait qui il était. Et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait vivant. Enfin entier.

Et sa magie explosa en lui, hurlait de joie « Tu m'as manqué ! » lui cria-t-elle. Harry répondit « moi aussi tu m'as manquée ! ». Harry ouvrit les yeux, se concentra avec sa baguette, et sans dire une seule parole, il rangea avec sa magie le désordre de la cuisine. Sa magie envahissait sa cuisine. Tout allait bien maintenant. Oui, tout allait bien.

Il se retourna pour partager sa joie avec Draco, mais celui-ci était à terre. Inconscient.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plus que les précédents ! :)

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 5 : Contrôler la magie

Chapitre 05 : Contrôler la magie

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fandom PotterHead.

**Je recherche une correctrice/ un correcteur !**

* * *

**RAR :**

**Chapitr 04 : Diagon Alley**

Amista (Guest) : _Amista::)_

Hey ! Je pense que je n'ai pas eu le message en entier ! Du moins, je n'ai que ta signature ! En tout cas, merci d'être passée ! ^.^

: _Que c'est-il passé pour quoi Drago est-il inconscient est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le retour de la magie d'Harry. Pour quelle raison tout le monde le croit mort ? Que c'est-il vraiment passé à la fin de bataille de Poudlard. Ça promet pour la suite.  
_Pour ta deuxième question, je me suis basée sur le livre. C'est quand Harry fait semblait d'être mort. C'est pour cela que tout le monde le croit mort :) Pour le reste de tes questions, je suppose que tu les auras soit dans ce chapitre, soit dans les suivants ! :) Merci pour ta review ! A la prochaine !

Hakuronchu : _oh la la! que s'est-il passé encore? est ce que tous les sorciers se sont évanouis? vivement la suite! Merci pour ce chapitre  
_Ha ha ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions ! Merci pour ta review !

berkano : _une idée intéressante de fic et pour le moins originale. Bon courage pour la suite! et fait baver Fudge et Ombrage!  
Berkano  
_Merci ! Je ferais en sorte qu'Umbridge et Fugde en bavent :)

Letilableue : _Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre ! On apprend plein de choses, en particulier sur qu'il est advenu dans le monde magique (heureusement que pendant les quelques premières seconds, le maudit sort ne fonctionne pas complètement ! Et que Luna y résiste particulièrement bien)  
Je me demande comment Luna a pu récupérer la baguette de Harry...  
Hâte de lire la suite, en tous cas :)_  
Merci pour ta review !

* * *

Quelques chiffres (parce que l'auteure est très heureuse !) :

Favoris : 7

Review : 18

Follow : 29

Visites : 241 (mois de Juin)

Vues : 699 (mois de Juin)

* * *

Oui, je sais. Ca semble peu, mais pour un début c'est juste énorme. Et encore plus sachant que c'est ma première fiction sur _Harry Potter_, et qu'il n'y a que cinq chapitres ! Merci à tous et à toutes. Je suis très émue à chaque fois que je vois vos messages ou que l'un de vous follow mon histoire. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir !

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, _J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

_Il se retourna pour partager sa joie avec Draco, mais celui-ci était à terre. Inconscient. _

Harry se précipita vers Draco, et souleva sa tête. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et son nez. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry paniqua complètement. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Il prit Draco, un bras sous les genoux et l'autre au niveau du cou de Draco. Avec un peu de difficulté, il le souleva et l'emmena dans le canapé. C'était le plus proche et plus simple. Après l'avoir posé, Harry se précipita vers la salle d'eau, pour prendre des cotons, un gant de toilette. Il prit aussi un petit récipient où il y versa de l'eau. Il revint au salon et posa les affaires sur la table basse, à côté de ses livres et ceux de Draco. Il humidifia le gant et le posa sur le front de Draco, puis il humidifia les cotons et nettoya le visage de Draco.

Harry se demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait retrouvé sa magie, mais Draco s'était évanouit. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait causé le malaise de Malfoy ? Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le bord du canapé, il pouvait sentir le corps de Malfoy derrière-lui. Harry soupira, regarda le plafond. Au moins, se dit-il, il avait récupéré sa magie. En fin de compte, il suffisait d'y croire. Peut-être que si les autres le croyaient aussi, il y aurait un moyen de récupérer sa magie. Il se demanda alors s'il pouvait appelé Kreattur. Peut-être que se dernier répondrait cette fois-ci.

« Kreattur » appela-t-il alors doucement. Un crac sonore retentit.

Dans un mouvement trop rapide, il releva la tête. Cette dernière tourna quelques instants.

« Maîtres ! » entendit-il couiner devant lui. « Maître ! Kreattur est si content de voir que Maître Harry Potter est vivant ! Kreattur a fait ce que Maître avait demandé, mais Maître n'est jamais revenu avec les amis de Maître ! » Kreattur s'était accroché aux jambes de Harry.

Harry sourit doucement en regardant l'Elfe de Maison se plier encore plus, comme s'il était en tord.

« Tu es resté caché quand le Ministre est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Oui, Maître ! Le Ministre n'a jamais trouvé Kreattur, non, non, non ! » L'Elfe pleurait.

« Calme toi Kreattur », ordonna doucement Harry. « Bien, je suis content de pouvoir te parler ! Je vais avoir besoin de toi, mais aussi de ta discrétion ! » Annonça Harry en se mettant à la hauteur de la créature.

A ce moment là, Harry entendit un grognement derrière lui. Ah, Malfoy revenait à lui. Harry se redressa et rejoignit Malfoy, il prit le gant et l'humidifia de nouveau. Malfoy grogna, et bougea sa main sur son front.

« Maître » Dit Kreattur derrière Harry. « Maître ! Vous avez le cousin de Maître Regulus chez vous ! Maître que s'est-il passé ? » S'enquit Kreattur.

« Il s'est passé pleins de choses, Kreattur, c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, et de ta discrétion ! » chuchota Harry. « Malfoy ? Ça va ? » continua en suite Harry, toujours en chuchotant.

« Mal au crâne » grogna Draco.

« je suis désolé » dit piteusement Harry

« Pourquoi ? » Grogna encore Malfoy, comme si parler lui faisant encore plus mal qu'écouter.

« Parce que j'ai utilisé ma magie, et qui tu as peut-être été touché par elle. » exposa Harry. Il regarda Draco qui papillonnait des yeux. « Tu penses pouvoir t'asseoir ? »

« Peut-être » Fit Draco en s'accrochant au dossier du canapé. Harry le vit se cambrer pour se redresser, alors il l'aida. « Donc, tu as utilisé ta magie ? » continua Draco, une fois assis.

« Oui. Luna a retrouvé ma baguette, et j'ai pu utiliser ma magie pour ranger la cuisine. » Harry s'assit sur la canapé, à côté de Draco qui se tenait toujours la tête. « Kreatture ? Peux-tu nous préparer quelque chose s'il-te-plaît ? » Demanda Harry à l'elfe. Il vit l'elfe partir dans la cuisine, puis Harry se retourna vers Draco. « Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ma magie t'affecterait autant. Qu'as-tu ressenti ? » S'enquit alors Harry.

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai reçu plusieurs sensations, plusieurs émotions. Je me sentais bien, mais en même temps en colère. Contre mon père surtout… Mais je me sentais triste aussi, parce qu'il me manque quelque chose. Et cette chose n'arrête pas de m'appeler. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Malfoy secouait la tête de gauche à droit, comme pour se débarrasser de certaines idées. « mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est quand j'essaye de comprendre ou de me souvenir, il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui me dit d'oublier, comme si je franchissais une ligne invisible. Et plus je lutes, plus la douleur est forte. » révéla Draco.

Harry le regarda quelques instants, pensif. S'ils forçaient les autres à se souvenir, il y avait donc un risque. Un risque qu'ils tombent plus durement que Malfoy, et que le mal de tête soit largement plus fort. Plus il forcerait les autres à se souvenir, plus il y aurait de difficulté. Le mieux était peut-être de chercher l'épicentre du sort, ainsi, il pourrait détruire le tout au fur et à mesure.

« Maître » fit la voix de Kreattur qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. « Le repas que vous avez demandé est prêt Maître Harry Potter. » dit l'elfe en s'inclinant.

« Merci Kreattur. » répondit Harry en se levant. Il se retourna pour tendre la main vers Malfoy, mais ce dernier regardait Kreattur, les yeux exorbités. « Ah... » Dit Harry avec un sourire. « Malfoy, c'est Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de mon défunt parrain, et aussi ton cousin, Sirius Black. » Il tendit enfin sa main vers Malfoy, qui l'attrapa.

« un elfe de maison ? Génial ! Ça veut dire qu'il va tout faire à notre place ? Rangement et tout ? » étudia Draco.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop. Il expliqua à Malfoy que Kreattur ne serait pas là tout le temps, car Harry allait lui confier un travail important. La créature semblait briller sur place d'honneur, alors que Draco soufflait en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry pouffa encore un peu avant de suivre le blond qui allait à la cuisine. Ils y découvrirent un repas digne de Hogwarts. Harry retint une grimace, mais Malfoy leva les bras, l'air victorieux.

« dit aussi que je faisais mal la cuisine, Malfoy » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

« Oh, non, tu ne la faisais pas mal, _Potter_. Mais il y en avait juste pas _assez_. » ricana le blond en s'asseyant. « Maintenant, tais-toi, viens t'asseoir que l'on puisse manger tranquillement ! »

Harry s'assit donc en face de Malfoy, et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Jusqu'à ce que Draco brise le silence pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée. Harry raconta alors sa rencontre avec Ollivander, le libraire et les commerçants de Knockturn Alley. Draco semblait boire ses paroles, et il posait de temps en temps des questions. Pourtant, Harry remarqua bien le changement dans le regard de Malfoy. Parfois, au lieu de bleu-gris qu'étaient les yeux naturels de Malfoy, ils changeaient en un bleu-blanc. Comme sous l'Imperium. Pendant ces quelques secondes Draco semblait ne plus entendre ou n'était plus concentré. Alors il reposait les mêmes questions. Harry faisait en sorte de ne pas y répondre, sachant que s'il répétait, le mal de tête serait assuré pour Malfoy.

Harry réussit à changer la conversation en demandant à Draco ce qui lui avait fait de sa journée. Et le blond parti dans un grand mélodrame, racontant à quel point la charge de travail était horrible, que les professeurs ou les maîtres de conférence attendaient beaucoup trop des premières années. Harry en fut étonné. Pourquoi première année ? Lui, il comprenait, il reprenait juste. Mais les autres. Hermione par exemple, était dans les mêmes cours que lui, mais si elle n'avait pas été à l'hôpital, alors elle aurait pu commencer plus tôt, non ?

« Que faisais-tu avant la fac ? » Risqua alors Harry, en regardant Malfoy. Celui-ci fronssa les sourcils en le regardant. Il réfléchit un instant. Et ses yeux changèrent.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-il après que ses yeux soient redevenu comme avant. « C'était quoi ta question déjà ? »

« Rien. » répondit Harry, soucieux.

Si Draco ne se souvenait pas de ses quatre ans, mais avait conscience que quatre ans étaient passées, alors c'était là que Harry devait commencer à faire ses recherches. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces quatre ans ?

La fin du week-end fut relativement calme pour les deux. Harry plancha sur ses devoirs de fac la fin du samedi soir, et sur les livres de magie le dimanche. Il résuma à peu près tout ce qu'il y trouvait sur la magie de contrôle, la magie de l'esprit et d'autre encore. Mais rien ne semblait réellement puissant pour en arrivé à aujourd'hui.

Et il réfléchissait. Lui, il avait passé ses quatre dernières années à se soigner, à retrouver un niveau scolaire pour le côté des muggles, et réapprendre à vivre sans la magie. Il était arrivé à la fac, en première année de littérature, et avait retrouvé Hermione, manifestement elle aussi en première année. Pourtant, elle était fiancée à Ron, et Luna était avec eux. Ils semblaient habitué à leur vie. Il se dit qu'il demanderait à Hermione se qu'elle avait fait en quatre ans.

OooOoO

« Bizarrement, je ne me souviens pas de ma rencontre avec Ron » répondit Hermione quand Harry posa enfin la question, pendant une pose en amphi. « Je sais que nous étions ensemble car j'étais avec lui, enfin, chez ses parents. Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir rencontrer, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de les connaître. C'est vraiment bizarre » continua-t-elle, mais ses yeux changèrent eux aussi. Elle regarda ensuite Harry, les sourcils élevés. « Pourquoi tu ne demandes ça ? »

« Juste par curiosité. » Sourit Harry. « je me demandais quel genre tu étais avant de choisir la filière littérature à la fac. Et Luna ? Tu l'as rencontrée comment ? » persévéra cependant Harry.

« Oh, elle était voisine aux Weasley. Un jour elle est venue et a demandé si c'était pareil ici. Au début personne n'a comprit, puis elle s'est mise à parler de nargles. On s'est dit qu'elle était peut-être un peu folle. On a laissé tomber, et elle est venue tous les jours. » dit Hermione.

Harry ne dit pas plus, car il vit Hermione passé sa main sur son front. Il soupira. Ainsi donc, les Weasleys et Hermione s'étaient retrouvé ensemble, mais ne se souvenaient plus de rien. Encore une fois Luna était venue prendre des renseignements, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Malfoy ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant quatre ans, les Weasley et Hermione avaient vécus ensemble sans se connaître, et lui avait recommencé à vivre, mais de façon différente. Il y avait peut-être un lien entre tout, mais Harry ne voyait absolument rien. Il soupira, puis se concentra sur le cours qui venait de reprendre.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sortait de l'amphithéâtre où il venait de passer un partiel de littérature étrangère. Il était encore concentré sur l'examen, et il ne vit pas les hommes habillés d'une façon différente. Mais les étudiants semblaient ne pas les voir non plus.

Les hommes étaient des Aurors. Deux jours auparavant, une sonnerie avait retenti au ministère, informant que l'une des personnes à surveillé avait utilisé la magie avec une force surprenante. Cela avait étonné tout le monde, mais hélas ! Bien que la magie fut puissante, l'épicentre n'en fut pas pour autant retenu. Ils avaient parcouru la ville entière à la recherche d'un sorcier capable d'avoir une telle force magique. Le seul endroit où ils avaient senti cette force magique était dans une université. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop d'étudiants pour tous les chercher. Et impossible de sentir individuellement la force magique de chaque étudiants, car cela voulait dire qu'ils devaient révéler leur présence.

Les Aurors avaient aperçus plusieurs sorciers de la guerre, ils étaient toujours sous contrôle du ministère. Harry Potter semblait ne pas se souvenir, et s'était mieux ainsi. Cependant, tout le monde parlait à Diagon Alley. Certains disaient qu'ils avaient vu Harry Potter se promener et faire des achats, et d'autres disaient lui avoir parlé. De plus, son coffre avait été ouvert, et de l'argent récupéré. Et même sa baguette avait disparu. Les Aurors ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, et le Ministre ne devait surtout pas de le savoir. Si Fudge savait qu'il y avait des problèmes avec le cas de Harry Potter, les Aurors savaient qu'ils seraient dans une mauvaise posture.

Ils étaient donc là, à la sorti des cours, à la recherche de la personne qui aurait pu avoir autant de puissance magique. Mais, il n'y avait plus personne sur le campus, et ils ne sentaient plus la magie. Ils se regardèrent, et d'un accords commun, ils décidèrent de revenir le lendemain. Ce qu'ils firent. Mais cette fois-ci, les Aurors partirent en plus équipe, pour pouvoir contrôler plusieurs zones. Certains Aurors retournèrent à la facultés et baguette à la main, ils essayaient d'analyser les plus possible d'étudiants, et principalement, les sorciers de la guerre.

Les autres Aurors se concentraient sur la pression de la magie pour chercher l'épicentre de la magie. Elle semblait toujours forte près de l'Université de Londres, mais ils ne trouvaient jamais vraiment la source. Elle était mouvante. La magie de cette personne était comme _vivante, _parfois plus présente, d'autre fois plus absente. Et bien que la magie soit faible à certain moment, les Aurors étaient capable de la sentir, mais pas suffisamment pour s'en approcher.

La deuxième équipe d'Aurors étaient dans e Russel Sqaure, et sentaient une certaine puissance. Ils s'approchèrent difficilement de la source. Ils étaient au centre du Parc quand ils virent Harry Potter et ses amis, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, et étonnement Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Ils étaient en train de discuter tous ensemble et de rire à ce que disait le garçon Weasley, bien que Malfoy et Zabini riaient avec plus de retenu.

A un moment donné, cependant, Lovegood leva les yeux vers les Aurors et les pointa des doigts. Potter et les autres levèrent à leur tour les yeux, et se mirent à rire doucement. Potter se pencha vers Lovegood, sembla dire quelque chose à la fillette, et celle-ci acquiesça. Malfoy jeta un regard interrogatif à Potter et celui-ci lui rendit un regard ferme. Potter releva de nouveaux les yeux vers les Aurors et souri d'un air malsain.

Ils, en tant que représentant de l'autorité du Ministère de la Magie, devraient garder un œil sur ce groupe de personne. Particulièrement Potter.

Car si Potter retrouvait ses pouvoirs, alors ce serait la fin de la paix.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Oh ! Regardez là-bas » avait Luna d'une voix douce, comme quand elle parlait des nargles.

Le groupe d'amis, plus ou moins amis, avait tourné la tête d'un même ensemble dans la direction que montrait Luna. Ils avaient vu une rupture d'un couple assez distrayante, et Ron avait dit quelque chose qui avait fait rire tout le monde. Mais Harry avait apperçu quelque chose de différent, et c'était penché vers Luna.

« Tu as vu les Aurors à côté ? » Avait-il demander à la jeune femme. Luna hocha la tête.

En se retournant vers le groupe, Harry avait vu Draco lui jeter un regard interrogatif, et Harry avait signer qu'il lui parlerai plus tard.

Les amis avaient alors marché ensemble pour aller manger au restaurant le plus proche. Pendant toute la soirée ils avaient parlé de différente chose, et plusieurs fois Harry orienta la conversation vers Hogwarts. A chaque fois, Hermione levait les yeux au ciel et soupira, désespérée mais ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise, Draco et Ron, qui suivaient souvent les dires d'Harry. Ginny, quant à elle, parlait avec Luna, de chose assez éloignée de la magie, mais ne même tant proche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à côté du couple ? » demanda soudainement Ron.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'étonna Harry, feintant l'ignorance.

« Luna et toi ne regardiez pas la même chose que nous. Vous regardiez l'arbre, comme s'il y avait quelque chose » répondit simplement Ron, en osant les épaules.

« Je ne te pensais pas si intelligent Weaslaid. » ricanna Draco. Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier et Draco stoppa aussi vite de rire. Blaise quant à lui, se mit à rire de Draco.

« Il y avait des Aurors » répondit alors Harry en regardant Ron.

Ginny et Luna stoppèrent leur conversation, et Hermione leva le regard de son livre (depuis quand lit-elle ? se demanda Harry ).

« Des Aurors ? » fit Blaise.

« La police sorcière en quelque sorte... » Expliqua vaguement Harry.

« Sorcière ? » ricana Hermione. « et puis quoi encore ? Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça. Il n'y a plus de magie. Tout est parti ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire par _tout est parti _? » Questionna Harry.

« Je… » Hermione soupira, puis regarda Harry comme une mère inquiète de la santé de son enfant. « Harry, je dis simplement que tu devras arrêter de croire en la magie. Ca n'existe pas, ça n'a jamais existé. » dit-elle calmement.

« Au fait » fit soudainement Harry « où sont tes parents ? »

Hermione sembla perdu. Mais elle se reprit aussi tôt.

« En quoi ça à avoir avec la magie ? » fit furieusement Hermione.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » fit Harry avec arrogance. Il ne voulait pas blesser sa meilleure amie, mais il devait voir à quel point le sortilège bloquait les souvenirs.

« Tu ne te souviens pas d'avoir effacé la mémoire de tes parents ? De les avoir envoyé en Australie pendant que Voldemort était en vie ? » Harry jeta un regard aux autres. « Oui, vous ne vous souvenez de rien. » affirma-t-il, puis il regarda Luna « ou pratiquement de rien. » Il prit une longue inspiration. « Pourtant, tous _mes délires_ comme semblez l'affirmer, sont réels. Ils l'ont été. Oui, Malfoy, nous avons été Némésis à Hogwarts, oui Ron tu as été mon premier ami, et toi aussi Hermione.

« Tous les trois, nous avons fait les pire coups à Hogwarts. Première année, nous avons battu un Troll des Montagne adulte dans les toilettes des filles, et en fin d'année nous avions détourné tous les pièges de prof pour aller contre Voldemort. En deuxième année, Ginny était sous l'influence du journal de Voldemort. Tu as faillit mourir. J'ai battu le Basilik. » Harry voyait les yeux troublent de ses amis. « Il y a tant de chose que vous avez oublié » continua-t-il. Ron se tenait la tête dans les mains. Il devrait bientôt arrêté de partager ses souvenirs.

« Manifestement, le Ministère à poser un sortilège sur tous les sorciers ayant un rapport directe ou non à la guerre. Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'en Angleterre, mais vous êtes tous sous l'influence d'un sortilège comme l'Imperium. » Finit Harry.

« Mais c'est illégal ! » S'écrit Hermione, sans se contrôler, et ses yeux brillèrent. « Désolée… Je ne sais pas ce que je dis... »

« Ce n'est pas... » Commença Harry, mais il vit les Aurors entrer dans le restaurant. « Grave. » Reprit-il. Puis il sourit. « Tout va bien Hermione. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté. »

Les Aurors s'assirent juste à côté d'eux, Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Personne ne semblait faire attention aux nouveaux arrivant. Les Aurors avaient bien vu que Potter avait remarqué leur entrée. Ils surveillaient le groupe d'amis, pensant en apprendre un peu plus sur leurs activités. Mais aucun d'eux ne parlèrent de quoi que se soit qui aurait pus intéresser les Aurors.

Le plus âgé des Aurors sorti sa baguette pour jeter un sort sur Potter, mais le garçon fut plus rapide, et avait déjà sorti sa baguette pour se défendre. Le garçon qui avait survécu était debout en bout de table, confrontant le regard des Aurors.

« Faîtes un seul mouvement » dit le jeune homme « et je vous jure qu'il y aura des grandes conséquences » Harry était dressé dans toute la splendeur digne du Survivant.

Ses amis le regardèrent tenir le bout de bois, ne comprenant pas forcément ce qu'il se passait. Mais Luna se leva et se mit à côté de Harry, même si elle n'était pas armé du bout de bois.

« Harry ? » demanda Ron, d'une petite voix « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Concentres-toi Ron. Concentres-toi et tu verras la vérité, tu verras les Aurors... » Répondit Harry, en colère. « Que voulez-vous ? » demanda Harry à l'intention des Aurors.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé vous souvenir, Mr. Potter ! » Répondit avec arrogance l'Auror qui avait prit sa baguette. « Vous devez oublier où tout sera finit. »

« Je n'ai jamais oublié. Et je n'oublierais jamais cette trahison du monde sorcier » Fit Harry.

Il sentait sa magie prendre le dessus. Elle inondait ses veines, son esprit. Il ne voulait plus la retenir, au diable les conséquences. Il laissa alors sa magie revivre en lui, il l'a sentie s'échapper de son corps. Il sentait autours de lui les molécules de magie, et plus il donnait sa liberté à sa magie, plus elle devenait puissante. Mais quelque chose était différent. Sa magie ne semblait pas triste, comme la première fois, remarqua-t-il. Elle semblait plus joyeuse. Alors il la laissa faire. Bientôt tous ses amis l'encerclèrent.

« Vas-y Potter » fit Draco. « Défonce-les ! »

« C'est illégal ce que vous avez fait. Quelle honte pour des Aurors » fit Hermione. « Redonnez-nous nos vies que vous avez pris ! »

« J'ai honte d'être sorcier, si c'est pour être traité ainsi après vous avoir sauvé ! » Cracha Ron.

Et chacun de ses amis semblaient défier le sortilège. Harry sentait sa magie vivre de plus en plus. Les Aurors étaient impuissant en face d'eux. Ils n'essayèrent même pas de se défendre quand un sort violet leur arriva dessus. Ils entendirent cependant Potter parler.

« Si l'oubli à été imposé à mes amis, et tout ceux qui se sont battu pour la liberté, alors ceux qui suivent un tyran devront subir le même sort. Vous trois, oublierez tout ce qu'il vient de se passé. Vous oublierez votre mission. Vous ne pourrez plus utiliser votre magie. »

Bien qu'Harry ne savait pas faire la même magie que les Hommes qui les avaient condamné, il faisait confiance à sa magie. Il énonçait ce que lui murmurait sa magie. Mais il ne comprit pas quand elle lui dit _désolée._

Sa magie se calma doucement, les Aurors étaient inconscients sur la table, et ses amis étaient épuisés. Aucun d'eux ne se souvenaient de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Harry aida chacun de ses amis à rentrer, et une fois chez lui avec Draco, il réfléchit.

Pourquoi, cette fois-ci, sa magie avait aidé les autres à se souvenir ? La première fois Draco s'était évanouis, mais cette fois-ci il semblait avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Et soudain Harry se demanda si le sort n'était pas ancré en lui.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère réussir à augmenter à chaque fois le nombre de mots, mais souvent il ne se passe pas grand chose d'intéressant ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Je suis désolée si les mise-à-jour se font (ou feront) plus rare, car je me suis trouvée un travail, et bien que je planche sur mes brouillons ou les trames, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de rédiger ou la force ! Cependant vos messages me font plaisir, et me motive à vous donner la suite assez rapidement !

Merci à tous et à toutes ! A bientôt !


	7. Chapter 6 : Les bases de tout

chapitre 06 – Les bases de tout

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fandom PotterHead.

**Je recherche une correctrice/ un correcteur !**

* * *

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je dois dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard d'un mois ? Le boulot m'a prit beaucoup de temps et d'énergie, et je dois dire qu'en rentrant chaque soir ou midi, je n'étais pas très motiver pour écrire une suite.

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'espoir que je vous donne ce chapitre aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant, et que vous ne serez pas déçu d'avoir attendu tout ce temps, pour n'avoir que ça.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, mais viendra un temps pour tout.

Merci infiniment pour tous les retours que je reçois chaque fois, pour tous ses favoris ou follow, et les reviews. Je suis très touchée à chaque fois.

A bientôt ! Bonne lecture

* * *

**RAR**

hakuronchu ( : _Hum... Je pense que j'ai une théorie._

_Tout d'abord, il me semble (plus ou moins) évident que c'est Harry qui a lancé le sort d'amnésie (ça expliquerait pourquoi lui ne se souviens pas et qu'il parvient à le relancer si facilement). Reste à savoir pourquoi! A mon avis, c'est Voldemort qui l'y a obligé! Par exemple, il lui a promis d'arrêter les massacres si il lançait le sort. Ca expliquerait pourquoi les aurors ne veulent pas qu'il recouvre la mémoire._

_Ou alors, en fait, Harry était devenu fou furieux, il tuait tout le monde donc le monde sorcier a due lui lancer ce sortilège pour le calmer... Mais c'est peu probable parce que tous les autres ont aussi perdus la mémoire..._

_Bref! je ne sais pas mais je suis pressée de savoir ;)_

_Merci pour ce chapitre et à très bientôt! :D_

Merci pour ta review ! Saches que tu as été la plus rapide cette fois-ci pour poster ta review ;) J'ai souris en lisant ta review, car ça me fait plaisir de voir ta réaction ! Bon, pour la vérité, sans spoiler mes idées, tes théories sont un peu éloignées ;) J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! :D A bientôt !

Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard :_ Histoire très palpitante que je viens de découvrir. La traduction me parait ne sais pas si je suis la plus qualifiée pour ça etant encore au lycée mais je veux bien être ta bêta lectrice. Recontacte moi par M.P si tu es intéressé._

Bonjour et bienvenue ! :) je suis contente de voir à chaque fois un peu plus de monde laisser une review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et j'espère que les suites seront à la hauteur de tes espérances ! A bientôt !

(édit) : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre contacte avec toi… Je te contacte dès que j'ai suffisamment de temps devant moi (ce qui n'est pas vraiment donner ces derniers temps). Merci encore !

: _C'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être que le sort affecte tout ceux qui sont en lien avec Harry et qui se sont battus contre Voldy. Harry va-t-il réussir à contrôler sa magie ou pas._

De très bonnes questions/supposition, dis-moi ! Et bien, j'espère que les prochains chapitres y répondront ! A bientôt !

Juliette54 : _Ouah! Eh bien, pour une avancée, c'est une avancée! Mais en fait, Harry devrait se sacrifier de nouveau? :0 Pitié, il ne faut pas qu'il meurt!_

_A plus, _

_Juliette54_

Hey ! Ca faisait longtemps, dis-moi ! Et oui, les choses avancent de plus en plus ! Je ferais en sorte qu'Harry n'ait pas besoin de mourir, ha ha ! Je n'oserais pas ;) A bientôt !

: Ton histoire est vraiment intéressante, une première dans sont genre à ma connaissance.  
J'attend la suite avec impatience )

Et félicitation pour ton travail, c'est assez difficile d'en trouver un de nos jours.

_Merci pour ta review, et bienvenue ! J'espère que ma fiction resterait originale ! _

_Merci ! A bientôt !_

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

Harry regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. La neige commençait à s'accumuler sur la route, et Blaise faisait attention à sa conduite. Pour les vacances de noël, Ron avait proposé à ce que tout le monde vienne au Terrier. Ainsi, Hermione, Ginny et Luna étaient dans la voiture de Ron, alors que Draco et Harry étaient dans la voiture de Blaise. Harry avait souris quand il avait appris que Draco et Blaise allaient passer les vacances de Noël chez les Weasley. Dans un autre contexte, il n'y aurait jamais eu fréquentation. Comme quoi, sans l'influence de parents, tout le monde était capable d'accepter tout le monde.

Blaise suivait donc Ron sur les routes de campagne. Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait, il n'y avait rien à dire. En réalité, Draco s'était endormi au début du voyage. A peine avaient-ils quitté la ville que Draco piquait du nez. Blaise l'avait vu, avait regarder Harry, puis s'était concentré de nouveau sur la route. Harry avait baisé le regard sur ses mains. Tout le monde était fatigué, mais Draco encore plus. Harry s'exerçait tous les soirs avec sa magie, et souvent Draco ne résistait pas à la force du sortilège. Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, à chaque fois il se disait que s'était pour le bien de ses amis. Ils avaient besoin de lui.

Encore une fois.

Harry soupira. Hélas ! Toutes ses recherches ne menaient à rien. Il ne trouvait absolument rien dans les livres qu'il avait acheté. Certes, il y était retourné, mais même dans les nouveaux il ne trouvait rien. Il se rapprochait parfois d'un fil conducteur dans les livres sur la magie noire, mais jamais il ne trouvait une solution. Il avait cependant compris qu'il fallait un canalisateur, là où le sortilège prenait sa source. Ca pouvait être un objet ou une personne. Harry craignait qu'il dusse se sacrifier encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, comme pour la première fois, il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait. Et il perdrait tout, une seconde fois. Voire une troisième fois. Bientôt, il s'assoupit tout en réfléchissant, cherchant une solution à son problème.

**oOoOoOoO**

_Le charme du Bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle et Voldemort regarda autour de lui pour en chercher l'origine. Au même moment, Harry enleva enfin sa cape d'invisibilité._

_Le cri de stupéfaction, les acclamations, les « Harry ! IL EST VIVANT ! » hurlés de toutes parts s'étranglèrent aussitôt. La foule avait peur et le silence tomba brusquement, un silence totale, lorsque Voldemort et Harry s'observèrent et commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre._

_[…]_

_« Il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Il faut que ce soit moi. »_

_[…]_

_\- Nous ne tuerez personne d'autre, cette nui, assura Harry._

_Ils continuaient de tourner en cercle, face à face, les yeux verts rivés sur les yeux rouges._

_\- Vous ne tuerez plus personne, plus jamais. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? J'étais prêt à mourir pour vous empêcher de faire du mal à ceux qui sont ici…_

_\- Mais tu n'es pas mort !_

_\- J'en avais l'intention et c'est cela qui a tout déterminé J'ai fait ce que ma mère avait fait. Ils sont protégés, vous ne pouvez plus les atteindre. N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous leur avez jetés n'a eu d'effet ? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Riddle, n'est-ce pas ? _

_[…]_

_Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, tournoyant sous le plafond enchanté telle la tête de Nagini, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleinement possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habilité infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol, tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant. Tom Riddle s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, sont visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient. Voldemort était mort tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui. Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi._

_[…]_

_Au bout d'un moment, vidé, épuisé, Harry s'assit sur un banc à côté de Luna._

_\- Si j'étais à ta place, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité, dit-elle._

_\- J'en rêve, répondit-il._

_\- Je vais distraire leur attention, pendant ce temps-là, tu pourras mettre ta cape, proposa Luna(1)._

**oOoOoOoO**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, toujours dans la voiture.

A ce moment, ce moment où Luna s'était écrié, ce moment où elle avait attiré l'intention vers autre chose que lui c'était là où tout c'était joué. Il venait de revivre ses souvenirs comme une tierce personne. C'est alors, quand il se vit se lever et disparaître, il avait tourner le regard vers les autres. Et là, _à ce moment_, il avait vu Fudge et Ombrage. Dans un coin de la salle, regardant les cadavres, mais surtout regardant dans le direction du Harry victorieux, épuisé.

Pendant quelques secondes avant son réveil, il avait vu les deux parler ensemble et se mettre d'accords. Il les avait vus.

« Harry ! » cria Blaise devant lui. Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« Oui ? »

« Ah ! Enfin ! C'est la dixième fois que je t'appelle ! »

« Menteur » fit Draco en ouvrant la porte « c'est la troisième fois. A quoi tu réfléchissais ? Ah, au fait. On est arrivé. »

Harry senti ses yeux d'écarquillés, il regarda autour de lui. Le Terrier se dressait devant lui, la neige tombait doucement sur les toits bancales de la maisonnée.

« C'est quoi cette endroit ? » demanda Draco, une grimace affichée sur son visage.

« Le Terrier, et chez moi » répondit Ron. « Hey Harry ! Ca va ? » continua-t-il en voyant le visage blafard de Harry.

« Oui, ça va. J'ai juste besoin de dormir » répondit Harry, un pauvre sourire sur son visage. « Enfin ! » s'exclama-t-il, « se sont les vacances, alors je vais pouvoir me reposer ! ».

Harry suivit Ron à l'intérieur du Terrier, et salua toute la famille Weasley. Draco et Blaise, sur la réserve, se présentèrent à chaque membre de la famille, et se détendirent au fur et à mesure. Draco aida même aux préparations de la soirée.

Draco et Blaise se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de George pour les vacances, alors que Harry dormirait dans la chambre de Charlie. Ron et Hermione avaient réussit à convaincre Mrs Weasley de les laisser dormir ensemble. Percy et Pénélope dormiraient ensemble. Tout comme Bill et Fleur. La maisonnée était bien remplis, et les esprits étaient à la fête. Cependant, ce ne fut pas ces émotions qui empêchèrent Harry de s'endormir alors que Charlie et Percy parlaient activement.

**oOoOoOoO**

Harry se trouvait devant la Forêt Interdite, Hogwarts derrière lui rayonnait d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il se sentait au chaud, protégé de tout, et à l'aise. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi relaxé. Il se sentait appelé par la Forêt, alors il y pénétra, comme un _stupid Gryffindor. _Il suivait son instinct qui le guidait à travers la forêt. Bientôt, il vit un cerf aux bois d'or l'accompagner.

« Papa ? » chuchota-t-il. Le cerf ne fit aucun mouvement, continuant seulement de marcher aux côtés de Harry.

Harry soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur son instinct. Il ferma les yeux et fit confiance en la forêt pour le protéger. Il entendait le cerf marcher à côté de lui, mais il entendait aussi la magie du château. Le vent chantait doucement dans ses oreilles, et il se laissait guider.

A un moment, il se senti reculer, il ouvrit alors le yeux. Devant lui se tenait une créature immonde. Elle était petite, poilue, barbue. Mais elle semblait aussi très vieille et très sage.

« Ne juge pas sur les apparences » dit alors la créature, d'une voix profonde et douce. « Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses et ne te mèneront qu'aux mensonges. » L'homme se redressa quelque peu et s'approcha de Harry. Il ne lui arrivait pas à la taille.

« Tu as perdu ta famille » fit la créature, ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui » y répondit quand même Harry.

« Ta famille adoptive est en dérive aussi. Tu vas bientôt la perdre » continua le sage.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Harry senti son cœur battre la chamade.

« Plus ils cherchent, plus ils perdent. Ainsi fonctionne la magie. Pour pouvoir créer il faut donner une équivalence. Rien de ne créer à partir de rien. »

« Mais, quand nous faisons de la magie, on ne donne rien. » se souvint Harry.

« Pour donner la mort, il faut qu'il y ait un vivant. »

« Mais quand nous nous battons, il n'y a rien en échange » s'étonna Harry.

« Ah… Les humains pensent qu'il n'y a rien. » Soupira l'homme. « Assied toi, enfant. » Fit-il en montrant une souche d'arbre.

« Quand tu utilises la magie, tu donnes toujours quelque chose en échange. Quand tu as battu le mage noir, tu pensais à défendre tes amis, tous ces innocents, ces familles. Tu ne le faisais pas pour ton propre intérêt. Ta magie vient des sentiments que tu donnes aux autres. » Expliqua l'homme. « Cependant, cette fois-ci il te faudra plus que des sentiments pour sauver ton monde. »

« Que… Comment savez-vous ? »

« Je sais plein de chose. Mais je sais surtout que je ne sais rien. Le monde est immense, et infini. Le rôle qui t'est attribuer depuis ta naissance n'est pas aisé ».

« Mais ma tâche est finit. J'ai tuer Voldemort » argumenta Harry.

« Mais la mort de cet homme à apporter l'oubli à tout ton monde. Personne ne se souvient de toi, et personne ne sait qui elle est. Non. Tuer un homme n'était pas ce qu'il t'était demandé ». Fit l'homme en secouant la tête.

« Je dois encore sauvé le monde ? » demanda Harry, plus pour lui même que pour la créature.

« Non. Tu ne dois pas sauver le monde. Tu dois libérer la mémoire. »

« je ne vois pas tellement la différence dans cette situation. » dit sarcastiquement Harry.

« C'est ce que je vais t'apprendre. » L'homme se leva et se plaça devant Harry. « Je suppose que tu ne connais pas grand-chose sur les peuples magiques ? Comme qui je suis ? Ou qui est cet ami qui t'accompagne. Tu découvriras que ce que racontent tes semblables n'est pas toujours vrais. De quoi te souviens sur ce que je t'ai dit cette nuit ? » demanda l'homme.

« que je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes » répondit Harry, n'ayant pas envie de chercher, ni de comprendre. L'homme ria doucement, mais il secoua la tête, comme désespéré.

« Je suis un domovoï(2). Maintenant, réponds à ma question. Qu'as-tu retenu ? »

« Pas grand-chose… Rien ne se créer à partir de rien, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment. »

« et pourtant c'est la base de tout enseignement. » L'homme regarda le cerf, ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. « je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir. Reviens me voir la nuit prochaine, notre ami sera là pour te guider. »

« et comment je fais pour revenir ? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans le parc de mon école. »

« Es-tu seulement dans la forêt ? » fit l'homme.

Harry aurait voulu répondre, mais il se sentait tirer en arrière, le cerf toujours à ses côtés.

« N'oublie pas enfant » fit le cerf d'un voix grave.

Harry regarda le cerf, mais au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du cerf, il se senti partir.

**OooOoOoOoO**

Harry était assis à côté de Draco et de Ron qui se disputa pour la énième fois, à propos de quelque chose de stupide. Hermione et Blaise, assis en face de lui, parlait des diverses lois du système britannique. Harry regardait Ginny qui parlait activement avec Percy. Il avait la sensation que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Il sentait toujours cette chaleur quand il la regardait, cette envie de l'embrasser et d'être avec elle chaque jour. Bien sûr, il serait inapproprié de faire quoique se soit, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas censé se connaître plus que ça. Pas comme s'ils avaient vécu près de sept ans ensemble.

Il savait qu'il dévorait Ginny du regard, mais il savait aussi que personne ne le regardait. Il détourna cependant le regard, et derrière la cheminé il vit une créature poilu et grotesque. Il se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, attirant le regard des autres. Tout le monde se mit à regarder dans la même direction, mais la créature n'était plus là.

« Tout va bien Harry chéri ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley.

« Oui, je vais bien » répondit doucement Harry. « Juste de la fatigue. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dors en ce moment mon pote » fit Ron. « A chaque fois que tu le peux, tu dors. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai » renchéri Charlie. « Hier tu as à peine poser ta tête sur l'oreiller que tu dormais déjà. Et en plus, il nous a fallut beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour te réveiller se matin. » expliqua Charlie.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne couves pas une quelconque maladie ? » s'inquiéta directement Hermione.

« je vais bien » assura Harry, levant les mains devant lui. « je vais vraiment bien. C'est juste de la fatigue. Je suppose que les examens m'ont plus épuisé que je ne le pensais, et tout ces événements des derniers temps m'ont un peu épuiser aussi. »

« quels événements ? » demanda Mr. Weasley.

« Rien de très important » répondit Harry.

Il fallut encore cinq minutes à Harry pour réussir à rassurer toute la famille Weasley qu'il allait bien. En fin de course, ce fut Draco qui le libéra de ses manifestations affectueuse en faisant une supposition douteuse. Harry se prit le visage entre les deux mains, secouant la tête alors que Ron partait dans des scénarri impossibles.

**OooOoOoOoO**

La journée se déroula entre préparation pour Noël et amusement. Les jeunes restèrent entre eux, allant même à la rencontre de Luna qui habitait de l'autre côté de la colline. Harry ne raconta pas son rêve à Luna, mais lui demanda si elle avait des livres sur les créatures magiques. Elle lui donna une bonne dizaine de livres, il lui promit d'en prendre soin. Luna n'en fut pas inquiète.

Le soir, après un magnifique repas, Harry alla se coucher avant tout le monde, fatigué. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de la famille Weasley, ni celui de Blaise et de Draco. Il ignora simplement le mal de tête qui arrivait doucement mais sûrement.

Comme la veille, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Comme la veille, il se retrouva devant la forêt Interdite.

Le cerf aux bois d'ors l'attendait déjà.

* * *

(1) _Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_, J.K. Rowling.

(2) domovoï (domovye) est un personne mythologique, est l'esprit domestique protecteur du foyer et de la famille.


	8. Chapter 7 : Vivre deux vies

Chapitre 07 – Vivre deux vies

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fan-dom PotterHead.

**Je recherche une correctrice/ un correcteur !**

Retours des vacances où je n'avais pas accès à Internet… J'aurais pus écrire, mais j'étais trop occupée à ne rien faire x) Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui comme d'habitude arrive plus ou moins un mois après. Je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible avant de reprendre les cours mi-septembre, et puis j'essayerais d'écrire dans les transports (avec trois heures chaque jours, je devrais réussir à pondre un chapitre xD).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Merci à shadow61800, charlesdoudou, hyna, Kowareta yume, Goa2, sewall, Caroline1385

* * *

RAR

**Juliette54** : Eh bien, ce domovoï m'intrigue beaucoup... ce cerf aussi, mais lui, on le dirait envoûté par le domovoï alors je sais pas trop. Tu aimes trop le suspens! :)  
À plus,  
Juliette54

_Oui, j'aime le suspens ! J'ai souvent du mal à en faire, mais je suis contente d'y arrivé sur cette histoire ! Merci pour ta review ! A bientôt ! ^.^_

**Guest **: Comment aider pour la correction ?

_En laissant des coordonnées ?_

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

_Le soir, après un magnifique repas, Harry alla se coucher avant tout le monde, fatigué. Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de la famille Weasley, ni celui de Blaise et de Draco. Il ignora simplement le mal de tête qui arrivait doucement mais sûrement. _

_Comme la veille, il s'endormit aussitôt. _

_Comme la veille, il se retrouva devant la forêt Interdite. _

_Le cerf aux bois d'ors l'attendait déjà._

Harry prit une longue respiration, ferma les yeux quelques instants, puis expira en ouvrant les yeux. Hogwarts brillait encore de mille feu, et il sentait la magie l'attirer. Il s'approcha du cerf, lui souri en s'inclinant, puis commença à marcher.

Le cerf lui donnait une sensation de sécurité, même s'il sentait que ce cerf n'était pas la représentation de son père. Non. Ce cerf apportait autre chose. La renaissance.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de potasser les livres que Luna lui avait prêté, mais il avait quand même l'impression de se rapprocher de ce monde. Il continuait de marcher suivant, comme la veille, son instinct. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il se retrouva face au Domovoï. Il le salua et s'assit devant l'homme et attendit quelque instant.

« as-tu médité ? » demanda l'homme.

« sur ce dont nous avons parler ? Oui, un peu. J'y ai réfléchi. » Répondit Harry, dans ses pensées. « Rien ne se crée, tout se transforme, n'est-ce pas ? En quoi s'est transformé la mémoire du monde magique. Ils ne semblent pas avoir oublier, mais c'est comme si leurs souvenirs étaient bloqués. »

« Mais seul toi peut ramener la mémoire de tous. » Répondit simplement l'homme.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda Harry, sa voix était désespérée, ressemblant à celle d'un enfant qui ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il repensa à Neville Longbottom, lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en deuxième année.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, les coudes reposant sur ses jambes. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que devait-il faire pour empêcher le sort de fonctionner ? Qu'adviendrait-il s'il devait se sacrifier une nouvelle fois ? Survivrait-il une nouvelle fois, ou cette fois-ci il devrait succomber au non-retour ?

Il entendait la respiration du vieil homme, mais aussi une autre respiration. Une plus profonde, plus nonchalante. Comme plus importante. Il se concentra sur cette deuxième respiration, en fermant les yeux. Il ouvrit ses sens, laissa sa magie le guider à travers le monde magique. La respiration était comme un lac: calme et apaisant.

Derrière ses paupières fermées, il voyait un rayon doré, partant de lui jusqu'au devant. Il constata que ce n'était pas qu'un rayon, mais plusieurs centaine de millier. Chaque rayon, chaque _fil_, était relié à quelque chose. Il voyait en voyait relié à l'homme, et la couleur changeait.

La magie de l'homme était bleu foncé, noir. Aspirait la confiance et le respect mais il semblait qu'il y avait une part d'ombre dans sa magie. Le noir était sombre. Trop sombre. Mais cette partie semblait minime, comme si elle prenait possession que s'il arrivait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui mettrait en colère l'homme.

Il quitta la magie de l'homme et se concentra sur les autres fils. Il y en avait absolument partout. Le moindre brin d'herbe, tous les arbres, chaque être vivant avait de la magie. Entre les magies des arbres, il vit un magie rouge approcher. Elle avait l'apparence d'une femme aux cheveux longs. Cette magie lui inspirait confiance, comme s'il la connaissait. Il s'approcha d'elle, et il remarqua que sa magie et celle de la personne était _presque_ semblable.

Il quitta la magie rapidement et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda la personne devant lui, et d'un cou il se leva. Trop vite. Il fut prit d'un tournis désagréable et si personne ne l'avait rattrapé, il serait tombé et se serait sûrement fait mal, très mal. Il papillonna des yeux et regarda autours de lui. L'homme l'avait rattrapé, et la femme et le cerf étaient derrière le domovoï.

Le domovoï le regardait abasourdi, puis son regard passa sur celui de la femme et du cerf.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda alors Harry, regardant les trois personnes devant lui.

« Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire ça avec la magie ! »

« De quoi ? » Harry était perdu.

« Tu as senti la magie, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la femme. « Tu as senti ma présence avant que j'arrive, c'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas étonné de me voir » remarqua la femme.

« Oui… J'ai remarqué que nous avions presque la même magie »

Étonnement de la femme.

« Que… Comment… ? » La femme se retourna vers le vieil homme et le cerfs.

« Comment sais-tu ça, Harry ? » demanda alors le domovoï.

« La couleur en quelque sorte… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'ai juste eu l'impression que sa magie et la mienne sont les mêmes en quelque point. » Expliqua difficilement Harry.

« Il est dont inutile de revêtir cette uniforme plus longtemps, ma chère. » Fit le vieille homme en regardant la femme. Elle se transforma en une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, à la chevelure rousse. « Tu viens d'assister à la transformation d'un feu-follet » expliqua l'homme.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment. Devant lui était l'esprit de sa mère. Il était prit entre le sentiment de fuite et celui de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas grise comme le piètre reflet qu'avait donnée la pierre de résurrection, elle n'était pas non plus haute en couleur comme dans le Miroir Erised. Non, elle était simplement elle, dans la beauté naturelle que tout le monde lui donnait, ses cheveux flottant autour d'elle, ses yeux verts brillant encore un peu.

« Harry, mon fils. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Ton père aurait aimé être là, mais hélas, un choix logique et réfléchi incitait ma venue à celle de ton père. Mais il te passe le bonjour, ainsi que ton parrain et Rémus. » Lily souriait doucement, regardant son fils qui était maintenant plus âgé qu'elle. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais elle se ressaisi rapidement. Elle était là pour aider Harry dans les moments difficiles qui arrivaient, elle ne devait pas penser négativement.

« Bien, Harry » reprit le vieil homme. « Manifestement tu es capable de contrôler un bout de magie, supérieur à la capacité de tes camarades, mais il semblerait aussi que tu es des difficultés à la contrôler. La façon dont tu t'es libéré de ta vision en est la preuve. Une sortie comme celle que tu as fait est dangereux, ton esprit et ta magie auraient pu y rester. » expliqua-t-il.

Harry remit ses idées en place, essayent de comprendre ce que venait de dire le domovoï. Il parlait donc de voir la magie. Les couleurs, les liens. Il comprit aussi que la façon dont il était revenu à la réalité était dangereux. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Il devrait faire plu attention à partir de maintenant.

Durant le reste de la nuit, le domovoï lui expliqua plusieurs façon de contrôler complètement cette particularité de la magie. Il était donc capable de voir la magie, et de partir sans risque.

Quand il se réveillait le matin, s'était toujours compliqué. Il était épuisé, et se sentait las. Bien évidemment, tout le monde avait remarqua son état de fatigue avancé, mais seul Draco avait demandé ce qu'il faisait. Harry lui avait répondu quand ils avaient été tous les deux, éloignés des autres.

Il passait souvent du temps avec Draco, lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait. Quand ils revenaient vers les autres, Ron faisait souvent la tête, mais Harry proposait une partie d'échec, même s'il savait qu'il se ferait battre en trois mouvements. Au moins, Ron était plus heureux. Pendant que Ron et lui passaient du temps ensemble, Draco retrouvait son ami, Blaise. On pouvait les entendre rire dans leur coin et quand des curieux demandaient ce qu'il se passait, Draco et Blaise lançaient des regards innocents.

Tout le monde avait aidé, la veille de noël, à la décoration de la maison, à la préparation des plats. Mister Weasley avait réussit à rentré plus tôt du travail, et avait aidé sa femme à descendre les cadeaux sous le sapin. Au matin de noël, tout le monde s'était rapidement levé et préparé. Tout le monde, sauf Harry qui était resté au lit jusqu'au midi, ou Draco avait décidé qu'il était l'heure.

Ils avaient mangé le repas préparé, prenant leur temps, parlant de tout et de rien. George avait réussit à ne pas s'isoler, il s'était occupé de Teddy Lupin, qui avait trois ans, et de Victoire, qui avait fêtée sa première année.

Andromeda venait souvent faire noël avec les Weasley, comme elle avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son beau-fils pendant la guerre. Teddy et elle passaient d'ailleurs souvent au Terrier. Tout le monde avait été choqué de voir les cheveux de Teddy changer de couleur, mais bientôt se phénomène était devenu normal. Andromeda et Molly évitaient un maximum de sortir avec l'enfant, ne sachant pas comment réagiraient les autres.

La première fois que Teddy avait vu Victoire, ses cheveux étaient devenu très blond, la petite enfant avait rit aux éclats, au point qu'elle s'était élevée dans les airs. Bill et Fleur s'étaient précipités vers leur fille, et l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe lourdement sur le sol. A la suite de ça, Bill et Fleur s'étaient disputé fortement, mais Molly était intervenue.

Le jour de noël, Harry rencontrait son filleul pour la première fois. Il n'avait dit à personne ce fait. Il avait prit Teddy dans ses bras, et l'enfant avait changé ses cheveux en brun. Harry avait éclaté de rire, et avait frotté les cheveux de l'enfant. Ils étaient parti tous les deux dehors, à l'abri des regards, et Harry avait fait un peu de magie pour le petit. Victoire était venue en courant sur ses deux petites jambes, et s'était jeté sur Harry. Tous les trois, ils avaient joué avec la magie et la neige.

Épuisés, ils étaient rentrés. Fleur avait hurlé sur Harry, car elle n'avait pas retrouvé sa fille. Harry avait été surpris, et expliqua que Victoire était venue en courant les rejoindre.

« Elle ne marche pas ! » s'était insurgé Fleur « comment veux-tu qu'elle court ! En plus elle était dans on lit ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas allé la chercher ! » dit Harry doucement. « J'étais dehors avec Teddy ! »

Mais Fleur avait continué à crier, Harry souriait simplement, lui répondait doucement. A un moment, Fleur le regarda,, soupira de rage.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? » s'était-elle exclamé « pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? »

« Parce que je sais comment ta fille fait ce qu'elle fait. Comment elle est descendu de son lit, comment elle a volé la première fois qu'elle a vu Teddy, et comment elle nous a rejoint. Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien. » Répondit simplement Harry. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Fleur, attrapa Teddy et parti rejoindre les autres.

Dans la fin de journée, ils avaient tous ouvert leurs cadeaux. Teddy et Victoire avaient beaucoup ris en jouant avec les papiers, que Harry faisait discrètement volé. Draco n'avait pas été dupe, mais n'avait rien dit.

La fin des vacances se passa calmement. La nuit Harry rejoignait sa mère, le cerf et le domovoï, et le jour, il rejoignait ses amis et son filleul.

Il avait apprit que le cerf était un Bojitch, marquant un nouveau cycle solaire, donc le renouveau. Harry en avait déduit que le Bojitch représentait sa renaissance, et la renaissance de la magie. Il avait donc parlé avec le cerf de cette théorie alors qu'il revenait vers le château, l'animal avait secoué la tête, puis regardé le château. Harry avait soupiré, dit au revoir à son compagnon et était parti.

Il devait trouver Hogwarts.

* * *

A bientôt !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un review, je ne mords pas, et ça me fait toujours plaisir ! :)


	9. Chapter 8 - Le secret de la magie

Chapitre 8 - le secret de la magie

Disclaimer : L'histoire d'origine, ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. L'histoire m'est venue en lisant les commentaires du Fan-dom PotterHead.

* * *

Notes :

Me voilà avec beaucoup de retards. Encore une fois j'en suis désolée.

J'ai eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. J'ai dans premier temps, perdue de motivation pour écrire, bien que j'ai toujours des idées et l'envie de finir. Ensuite, l'université est devenu compliquer pour moi, et je cherche un moyen de reconversion (qui est là aussi difficile, car j'aimerais allé à l'Université de York, et ce n'est franchement pas à côté). J'ai eu des problèmes de santé, en quelque sorte, m'amenant à un désespoir certains, et dont je ne suis toujours pas sorti. Enfin, j'ai eu un problème d'ordinateur. Mon précédent ordinateur à cracher. J'ai faillit perdre toutes les données qu'il y avait dessus. J'aurais pus récupérer ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais récupérer la motivation. Mais par chance, j'ai pu récupérer toutes mes données (ce qui soulage, car j'avais aussi mes cours…), bien que j'eus besoin de m'acheter un nouvel ordinateur… J'ai donc du mal à l'utiliser.

Je suis désolée si je prends encore du temps pour uploader un nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que mes soucis personnelles m'amènent vers la décadence. Au plaisir de lire vos reviews, qui deviennent de plus en plus important pour moi.

Sur une note plus joyeuse, merci d'accueillir **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard,** qui est devenue ma bêta correctrice (merci infiniment!)

–

Merci à Xuxu-chan, Mamoryu, Emrus l'Emeraude, LaFolleDeService, forgia

* * *

**RAR**

Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard : _J'aime bien ton histoire, elle est originale. Je n'en avais pas encore vu du genre et elle m'intrigue, je me demande ce qui a cause cet oubli collectif et comment il fera pour annihiler.  
Tu en as peut-être déjà trouvé une ou je ne conviens pas mais je voulais te proposer d'être ta bêta-lectrice. Si je peux potentiellement t'intéresser, envoi moi un MP._

Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Oh je pense que tu découvriras bien vite la cause de tout ^.^ A bientôt !

Guest : _Intéressant tout cela. J'aime beaucoup tes idées, et je suis curieuse de voir comment les choses vont évoluer._

Merci ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît toujours !:)

Guest : _S'il vous plaît, dites le si vous renoncez à continuer_

Ne vous en faite pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner ! J'ai juste prit beaucoup de retard !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Au plaisir de te revoir !

* * *

«Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, dit Harry. Est-ce que tout cela est réel ? Ou bien est-ce dans ma tête que ça se passe ?

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air radieux et sa voix résonna avec force aux oreilles de Harry, malgré la brume lumineuse qui descendait à nouveau sur eux en masquant sa silhouette :

-Bien sûr que ça se passe dans ta tête, Harry, mais pourquoi faudrait-il en conclure que ce n'est pas réel ? »

(Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, J.K. Rowling, traduit de l'anglais par Jean-François Ménard)

* * *

_Il devait trouver Hogwarts._

Il s'était dit qu'il transplanerait. Après tout, il était un sorcier, il n'avait certes pas sa licence, mais il avait la science. Il avait essayé pendant la fin des vacances, quand il fut de retours à Londres, ça n'avait pas fonctionner. Il s'était dit qu'il était peut-être fatigué à cause des nuits de travail sur sa magie. Il avait décidé d'attendre.

Kreattur était toujours présent à l'appartement, faisant attention à que tout soit rangé et que le repas était toujours prêt. Chaque fois que l'Elfe apparaissait, c'était à peine si Draco le bénissait, ce qui faisait toujours rire Harry quand il se souvenait de comment Dobby parlait de la famille Malfoy.

Quand leurs amis venaient à l'appartement, Kreattur faisait en sorte de ne pas être vu, mais certains se rendait compte que les choses apparaissaient. Hermione fut la première à poser des questions, quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait du thé sur la table alors que personne n'avait bougé du salon. Harry avait alors rit doucement, feintant l'innocence : « Il était déjà là quand tu es arrivée, Hermione » avait-il alors dit. Bien qu'encore suspicieuse, Hermione avait acquiescé. Elle continua quand même à poser des questions.

Harry se doutait que Luna aussi voyait tout, elle avait demandé comment il s'appelait et mécaniquement Harry avait répondu « Kreattur ». Sur le ton de la discussion, Luna avait demandé : « Celui de ton parrain ? ». Harry s'était figé à ce souvenir. Dans un flash, il revit son parrain tomber à travers le voile. Harry frissonna, retenant ses larmes. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Draco se tenait devant lui, ne disant rien, juste là, à ses côtés. Luna s'était excusée (à sa façon), et n'avait plus rien à dit à propos des phénomènes magiques dans l'appartement.

Ron et Ginny avaient remarqué, mais avaient plus plaisanté sur ça qu'autre chose.

Les cours à l'université avaient reprit, ainsi que le travail. Harry était plus souvent éreinté et ne pensait plus à Hogwarts. La nuit, il voyait toujours le domovoï, qui lui apprenait toujours plus. Dans ses rêves, il utilisait sa magie sans baguette, alors, quand il se réveillait, il faisait de même. Généralement, ça se finissait par Draco malade pour le restant de la journée. Harry avait donc décidé qu'il ne s'entraînerait plus à l'appartement. Il s'était trouvé un endroit sur Diagon Alley où il était tranquille, et en prime, il avait accès à la librairie.

Souvent, les sorciers et sorcières qu'il croisait lui disaient « Oh ! Vous êtes revenus ! ». Harry ne disait rien et continuait son chemin. Après tout, il entendait ça de tout le monde et à chaque fois. Il cherchait alors son coin favori et travaillait longuement sur sa magie. Parfois, certains sorciers venaient à sa rencontre, Harry en profitait pour poser des questions sur la magie, et les sorciers les plus savant ce perdaient dans leurs récits. Harry écoutait toujours, fasciné.

OooOoOoO

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il rentrait en deuxième année. L'université demandait toujours plus de sérieux aux étudiants, et Harry n'arrivait plus à gérer sa double, voire triple, vie. Ses amis l'aidaient au maximum, mais souvent ce n'était pas assez ou pas nécessaire.

Six mois que Harry avait rencontré le Domovoï, qui lui apprenait toujours plus. Il s'était rapproché de sa mère, et apprenait beaucoup d'elle. Mais en même temps, il semblait s'éloigner de son but premier : libérer la magie.

Il avait passé plus de temps à apprendre la magie. Une mage différente de celle apprise à Hogwarts. Il savait maintenant utiliser la magie sans baguette et sans un mot. Kreattur se prosternait encore plus devant lui quand il rentrait le soir, disant à quel point le maître était fort. La plupart du temps, Harry levait les yeux au ciel et soupirait. Il avait demandé à plusieurs reprise à Kreattur de ne pas l'appeler maître, mais cela semblait passé bien au dessus de l'Elfe de maison.

Harry avait aussi demandé à Kreattur comment la magie des Elfes fonctionnait, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi ils n'étaient pas affecté, comme les gobelins. Kreattur avait alors narré le fait que la magie était plus puissante que tout. Les créatures magiques et les défunts n'utilisaient pas la même branche de magie que les sorciers. En entendant cela, les sourcils de Harry s'étaient haussés.

Les sorciers faisaient partie d'une branche, modifiée, de magie blanche. Leurs corps étaient le réceptacle de la magie, selon la force de la personne, la magie se développait plus ou moins, et la personne était donc capable d'utilisé la magie. Ce phénomène se détectait dès la naissance, voir avant.

Les créatures magiques se divisaient elles aussi en branche de magie. Si la créature avait un lien avec l'humain, la branche était plus faible que celle des autre. Harry apprit alors que les Elfes de maison descendaient d'humain asservit par d'autres humains. Au début, leur magie s'était rebellé au point qu'il y eu plus de personnes sans magie, et leurs corps sans magie étaient devenus faible, donnant l'apparence des Elfes d'aujourd'hui.

Plus tard, un homme asservi fut remercié pour sa générosité. Alors qu'il accompagnait son maître à une conférence, il délaissa son maître pour venir en aide à une créature _divine_. L'homme avait croisé un oiseau blessé, et avait décidé de prendre soin de lui. Le maître du sauveur n'appréciait pas que son esclave passe du temps avec l'oiseau. Il sévissait alors contre l'esclave. Ce dernier s'affaiblissait toujours plus, mais il ne lâcha pas, et continua de soigner l'oiseau.

Quand l'oiseau fut guéri, ce dernier le remercia en lui offrant ce qu'il avait perdu : la magie. L'homme en fut heureux, mais constat que sa magie était différente de ses maîtres. L'oiseau, au nom de Caladrius, lui avait alors appris que sa magie était plus pure que celle des hommes. Les asservis ne retrouvèrent jamais leur corps d'antan, mais ils avaient tous retrouver une source intarissable de magie. Les maîtres les exploitèrent toujours plus.

Harry avait été abasourdi d'en apprendre autant sur les Elfes de maisons, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les Elfes suppliaient d'avoir un maître.

« Les Elfes n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de la magie s'il n'y a pas de maître » avait alors répondu Kreattur, le ton amère.

« Alors pourquoi Dobby faisait-il ce qu'il voulait ? »Questionna Harry.

« En libérant Dobby, Harry Potter est devenu le nouveau maître de Dobby. »

« Et pour Winky ? »

« Winky n'avait plus sa magie. Elle ne pouvait pas chercher un maître, et même si Dumbledore lui avait donné du travail, l'Elfe ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie. » Harry en était choqué.

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler maître » avait alors dit Harry en repartant à son travail, oubliant par là même que Kreattur n'avait pas fini de compter l'histoire de la magie.

OoOoO

Le mois d'octobre fut marqué par la rentrée en deuxième année, bien que pour Harry elle avait commencé depuis longtemps avec tout le travail qu'il devait rattraper. Il avait réussit à prendre de l'avance sur les cours, se documentant sur les différents sujets qu'il pouvait trouver. Hermione l'avait beaucoup aidé, au plus grand désespoir de leurs amis.

Draco avait commencé à changer, avait remarqué Harry. Il était de moins en moins faible quand Harry utilisait la magie, et semblait être capable de contrôler ses souvenirs. Si au début de leur relation Draco réveillait Harry des mauvais rêves, maintenant c'était l'inverse. Harry était toujours présent pour réveiller Draco.

« Utilise l'Occlumancie » avait alors suggéré Harry.

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y arrives pas… J'aimerais tellement que Parrain soit là pour m'aider » avait répondu Draco, dans un murmure.

« Je suis désolé. » avait répondu Harry. « J'aurais aimer le sauver, mais il était trop tard, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. A la fin tu nous a tous libéré du Dark Lord. » Draco murmurait faiblement, et finit par s'endormir de nouveau.

Harry n'en dormit pas de la nuit.

Le sortilège semblait avoir moins d'impact la nuit, ou alors Draco allait contre le sortilège. Harry essaya plusieurs fois de voir Draco la nuit, quand ce dernier était le plus proche de l'inconscience. Pourquoi le sortilège avait-il moins d'effet la nuit ? Cela avait-il un lien avec le Domovoï ?

Harry se rappela alors la conversation avec le Domovoï, sa mère et le cerf. Le Domovoï était lié à la sensation de famille, de lien proche et de protection. Sa mère évoquait son passé, sa création et ses sacrifices. Le cerf aux bois dorés représentait le recommencement. Avec ses trois êtres il avait un cycle quasi parfait.

Le passé, le présent et le futur.

Mais quelque chose perturbait Harry : il avait certes la naissance, la vie et la renaissance, mais qu'en était-il de la mort ? Peut-être celle-ci était caractérisée par l'absence de son père, son parrain ou toutes les autres personnes ayant un lien avec Harry, mais décédées.

« Un cycle. Parfait cycle. Base de tout. Tout converge en un centre. » Harry pensait à voix haute. « Tout à un du. » continua-t-il sans se rendre compte que Draco était rentré dans sa chambre. « Ça veut dire, que la personne qui a créée le sortilège a du payer quelque chose. »

« Tu fais de l'alchimie maintenant ? » Demanda Draco, faisant sursauter Harry.

« De l'alchimie ? » Questionna Harry. « Non, pas vraiment, enfin je ne sais pas… J'essaye de comprendre comment fonctionne le sortilège. »

« Oui, mais ce que tu as dit ressemble à l'alchimie » dit Draco. «Après tout l'alchimie est une base de tout. Si la magie existe alors elle doit avoir sûrement avoir la même base. » Il réfléchit quelque instant. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu utilises ta magie, celle-ci doit te prendre de l'énergie ou quelque chose, sinon elle ne peux pas fonctionner. Tu dois donner quelque chose de toi pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. »

Harry regardait Draco stupéfait. Voilà un raccourci de ce que lui avait le Domovoï.

«Oui mais,» continua Harry « quand tu utilises des sortilèges de défenses ou d'attaque, tu n'utilises par forcément toute ton énergie, sinon tu serais vite défait. » Fit Harry.

« Autant que cela me coûte de te le dire, mais je pense que les sentiments sont la plus forte des magies. Si tu te bats pour sauver les gens, alors ce sentiment est utilisé. Tu ne le perds pas, mais elle devient une source intarissable. »

« Alors pourquoi Voldemort ne devenait pas de plus en plus faible à chaque qu'il utilisait un sortilège interdit ? » Demanda Harry, il se déplaça jusqu'à son lit et s'assit en face de Draco.

« Peut-être sa magie était-elle guidée par son envie de régner ? L'égoïsme est aussi une source forte. L'homme se guide de ses émotions pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce c'est qui fait sa force, mais aussi sa faiblesse. Tu peux être plus fort, mais aussi plus faible si tu ne fais attention.»

« Je vois » fit Harry songeur.

« Si ça s'trouve, la personne qui a utilisé le sortilège est simplement dirigée par son envie de pouvoir.»

« Donc ça pourrait être Umbridge ou Fudge… Les connaissant, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. » Conclu rapidement Harry.

Harry remercia doucement Draco et sorti en courant de sa chambre. Il devait absolument trouver le Ministère de la Magie et voir qui était le Ministre actuel.

OooOoO

Le lendemain, Harry avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours. Il avait prit son sac de cours, mais l'avait remplit des livres de magies, sa baguette, et de quoi écrire. Il était parti le plus tôt possible le matin même, avait prit le Tube pour aller sur Trafalgar Square. Il avait chercher la rue sombre et s'était retrouvé à Diagon Alley.

À cette heure-ci, peut de sorciers étaient dehors, ce qui permit à Harry de se déplacer sans être arrêté toutes les trente secondes. Il se dirigea vers Gringott Bank et fut accueillit par plusieurs Gobelins. Il fut emmené dans une petite salle de réunion.

« Mr. Potter, vous avez des questions, je présumes » fit le Gobelins en chef, s'asseyant sur une chaise haute. Il invita Harry se faire de même.

« Oui. » acquiesça Harry. « Je sais que vous n'utilisez par la même magie que les humains » commença Harry. « Vous n'êtes donc pas soumis au sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna Harry.

« C'est exact » Répondit lentement le Gobelin, les sourcils levé. « Comment savez-vous pour la Magie, Mr. Potter ? »

« Kreattur m'a raconté quelques faits. »

« Ah, oui » Fit le Gobelin d'une voix qui fit frissonner Harry. « Je vois, oui, je vois. » Continua-t-il. « Est-ce ce même Elfe qui vous a apprit à développer votre magie ? »

« Non » répondit sincèrement Harry. « non, j'ai rencontré un Domovoï » répondit Harry.

Il ne s'attendait pas à voir un mouvement de recule chez tous les Gobelins présents dans la salle.

« Un domovoï ? » hoqueta un gobelin.

« Oui. » répondit Harry.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Continua le Gobelin en chef.

« Et bien, oui. Oui, je suis certain que c'est un Domovoï » réfléchit Harry, creusant dans sa mémoire.

En face de lui, tous les Gobelins se réunirent, murmurants des choses, chuchotants d'autres. Des couinement de rage ou de peur résonnaient, mais Harry ne fit aucun effort pour comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Au bout de longue minutes, les Gobelins se tournèrent enfin vers Harry.

« Bien » fit le chef. « Nous vous accordons notre aide. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

Harry fut étonné, mais remercia les Gobelins.

« J'aurais besoin de savoir quelques choses… Qui est l'actuel Ministre de la magie ? »

« Fudge » répondit l'un des gobelins. « Ce bougre à réussi à revenir au pouvoir. Suivit par cette Umbridge. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Doute confirmé.

« Savez-vous quand le sortilège a été posé sur le monde sorcier ? » continua Harry.

« Quelques heures après la fin de la guerre. » commença un gobelin.

« Après avoir défait le Dark Lord, vous vous êtes évanoui. Quant vos amis ont essayé de s'approcher de vous, vous avez disparu. » Expliqua un autre.

« Après ça, vous n'avez pas été revu et les sorciers ont commencé à perdre la mémoire. Quelques jours plus tard, Fudge reprenait le pouvoir du Ministère. » expliqua un troisième.

« Mais personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien ? » Questionna Harry.

« Non. » dit le premier. « Certains sorciers semblent pouvoir faire de la magie, mais ils ne se rappellent pas de grand-chose. Après, les autres sorciers, proches du Dark Lord ou de Dumbledore ne se souviennent plus de rien. C'est ce que nous avons constaté. »

« Donc, si je résume » fit Harry « J'ai tué Voldemort, je me suis évanoui et j'ai disparu. Dès lors, le sortilège est entré en action. »

« C'est cela. » Fit le gobelin en chef.

« Merci beaucoup. » fit Harry. « Je pense que j'ai ce qu'il me manquait, pour aujourd'hui. Si j'ai besoin de plus d'informations, je peux venir vous voir ?» questionna Harry.

« C'est quand vous voulez, Mr. Potter. Vous serez toujours le bienvenue. » répondirent les gobelins, d'un même ensemble.

« Oh ! J'oubliais ! » se souvint soudainement Harry. « Savez-vous où se trouve le Ministère de la Magie ? »

« Nous ne savons pas, hélas, Mr. Potter ».

Harry les remercia encore pendant quelques minutes avant de partir sur Diagon Alley, la tête pleine d'hypothèse.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu! Au plaisir de lires vos réactions!


	10. Note

Bonjour à tous,

Dans un premier temps, je m'excuse sincèrement à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusqu'ici. Qu'ils soient de passage, qu'ils aient laissé un message ou non. Je vous remercie.

Si vous avez lu les précédentes notes, vous savez que j'ai eu des hauts et des bas ces derniers mois. La vie à recommencer son cours, et je commence à aller mieux. Cependant, l'inspiration pour cette fiction n'est pas revenue.

Je voulais donc annoncé l'arrête de l'histoire, mais je pense que je vais laisser les chapitre quelques temps, avant de la remettre en O.S. (mais ça, c'est si j'y pense !).

Merci, sincèrement, d'être resté après tant de temps,

Estèl


End file.
